To a Happier Life
by HeartBreakerDragon
Summary: This is a sequel to Sad Sad Story: A year later after the incident with a shadow creature called a watcher, Discord and Fluttershy get a letter from said creature warning them of the other five watchers and they must defeat to be truly be free of the story. So gathering the rest of the mane six they go on adventure to cut their strings from the story. A lot of cursing be warned.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_Have you ever thought that your life is controlled by someone's story. Well, in this story, the people are controlled by whatever the creator writes and now, they're going to fight for their freedom._

"Last time in Sad Sad Story, our couple had to go through a Roller Coaster of shit. First, figure out their love for one another, confess which was not an easy feat because if they did they would break the story and they didn't know what would happen if they did... wwwell it turned out O...k... Then Discord had to fight this shadow creature named Rule Enforcer, which he did but not with the cost of his own life. Princess Luna and Princess Celestia were able to bring him back thankfully. A year later everything is okie dokie lokie until the couple got a letter from the new and approved Rule Enforcer, who warns them of the other five 'Watchers' who are like the guardians of the story to make sure no one breaks the rule that could break it. So they are to pack and gather the Mane Six to go on an epic quest to be rid of the Watchers to be free, So that's where we are now!"

Discord, Spike, and the mane five looked at Pinkie Pie astonished from her outburst when Discord was about to explain what was going on.

"How did you know that Pinkie… Me, Discord, and Fluttershy haven't told anyone about that event?" Twilight questioned her, knowing they didn't tell pinkie. Twilight was wearing a purple button up shirt, a black skirt that went to her knees, purple leggings and black dress shoes.

"And how do you know about the letter? You just got here!" Discord crossed his arms, squinting at her curious of her answer. Last time we saw him he had no shirt on but now he wore a brown hooded denim jacket that was open showing a yellow shirt with greyish green polka dots, with jeans and brown working boots.

"An' why in tarnation did ya soun' like some narrat'r for some play?!" AppleJack retorted, putting her hands on her hips. She wore a orange tank top with a brown vest, blue worn jean, brown cowboy boots and her usual hat.

Pinkie wore a pink and white stripe shirt with light blue suspenders, yellow shorts, with pink and white stripe knee sock, and blue and white shoes. "It's a hunch and I thought it would be fun to sound like a narrator!" Pinkie answered happily making everyone face palm.

"Well like Pinkie said, that's exactly what happened and what's happening, well in a summary at least, now we need your help to defeat the Watchers so we may be free of this story. So are you in or not because we don't have that much time." Discord said after he dragged his hand down his face.

"So is that why you made us pack light but to make sure it can last weeks?" Rainbow raised her thin eyebrow up at him, as she flapped her sky blue wings to hover over the ground. She was wearing a white wife beater, with a light blue sweater around her waist, also wearing black jean shorts,and white and blue jordans.

"Y-yes… please say you'll come… we need all the help we can get…" Fluttershy silently said but it was heard. You didn't know this last time but Fluttershy wore a yellow tank top with pink ruffle at the end, wearing green shorts, pink socks, and green and yellow tennis shoes.

"Well of course we will come darling! None of us would want to be controlled all our lives by some story… that must be why I feel like I'm repeating the same routine over and over." Rarity said while putting a finger to her cheek pursuing her lips. She wore a white dress shirt, a purple pencil skirt, white leggings, and black heels.

"This must be also why Twilight has been asking me to check the checklist more lately!" Spike, a 18 year old boy with puffy green hair and light green fin ears stated. He wore a light, purple hoodie and green baggy pants, and purple sneakers with light green laces.

"Yes, this explains a lot of things that have been happening lately, yes I will go, and when I say I, I mean we." Twilight answered confidently and summoned her mage outfit and book from the last battle. The others nodded as well agreeing what she said.

"Ok, now tell me what you want to wear for the fight and your weapon, so I can make it for you!" Discord yelled almost like it was an order as he held his hand up to as request were made everyone had their outfit and weapon.

Pinkie's weapon were spiked clubs! She wore a white and pink sexy ninja clothes, this confused everyone because she was not silent at all but then they remember she was good at hiding and popping of no where so they agreed to it.

Rainbow chosen thin, long twin swords and wore light blue and black rogue clothes. Think of it as a lighter version of the assassin creed outfit. This choice of clothes and weapons matched with her speed but everyone worried about her arrogance would get in the way.

AJ asked to have a giant golden shield and sword, and bulky, gold warrior armor. She almost looked like a bulkier version of Leona, from league of legends. The get up match her strength and show that she could be a brick wall if she needed to protect. Discord made the metal light so it won't slow her down or hurt her from sheer weight which she was thankful for even if she didn't voice it.

Rarity choice was metal fans with sharp, diamond edges, her outfit looked really sexual even though she protested saying it was fashionable and made to move easier. She wore a tight, sleeveless white top that had lace in the front, that showed way too much cleavage. Wearing tight purple elastic pants, a black belt that had diamonds on it with a holster for her fans, and white knee high boots.

Now Fluttershy's outfit was easy but her weapon causing a full on debate through the group as she stood on the side looking ashamed for the debate. Finally, the decision was made with Twilight winning the decision.

Fluttershy wore white and yellow robes that of a mage of healing. She had long staff with vine on it and a pink jewel on top of it. The staff had magic powers, that Discord put in, so Fluttershy could easily use it to heal and protect her friends at will, the staff was of course Twilights idea.

Spike… had a pirate look, for some reason, and had only a dagger. He wore the typical puffy pirate and wore a scaly, pale, green vest, with a dark purple cloth wrapped around his waist. His pants were dark green and puffy and was wearing brown laced combat boots. Discord question why just a dagger which spike answer "I can turn into a dragon, remember?"

"Ok, everyone ready to go!?" Discord yelled as he snapped on his red samurai outfit with his battle axe strapped to his back, the armor looked brand new like it never seen battle, but that didn't stop Fluttershy from cringing from the memory of it. Everyone looked to one another nodding in response, "Good, I'll call our rides." With a series of different kinds of whistles, shrills of neighs sounded and what sounded like an elk call.

Crimson Flame with four other mythical horse, a gryphon, and a majestic white elk burst from the Everfree Forest, startling everyone except Discord and Fluttershy.

"What in tarnation!" AJ yelled as a horse the size of a Clydesdale galloped up to her as she held shield up as if to protect herself, it looked like it was made of earth and plant.

"Don't be startled everyone these are our rides as we search for where the Watchers are! By the way AppleButt, that's Forest Guardian!" Discord explained as he stroke Crimsons neck. The other three horses, gryphon, and elk each went to one person, as if they chose who to ride them.

The gryphon chose RainbowDash, it had the features of a red tail hawk but with ears and the lower part of a lion, his name was Red Sight.

A pure white unicorn with a golden horn chose Rarity, which pleased Rarity very much, the name of her was Royal Golden.

Pinkie got a horse of light tan fur, with wavy hot pink hair, and pink and yellow fairy wings, her name is Pink ButterCup.

Twilight got a purple alicorn with the mane of Twilight skies, the horse remind her of herself for some reason, it's name was Purple Dawn.

And last but not least, the noble white elk with huge cherry blossom covered antlers stood in front of Fluttershy. Fluttershy looked at Discord confused, " I thought I was riding with you?"

Discord smirked, "I don't think it would be comfortable leaning on hard armor, don't you think? I also thought you would like Silent White. Why, you wanted to ride with me because you love it when I hold you?"

Blushing she stuttered trying to get words to form, but only jumble mess came out making discord burst out into laughter.

"God! It's too easy to make you blush! I was joking, no need to be embarrassed." He stood up wiping his eye composing himself and turn to the rest of the group clapping his hands together. "Ok, then everybody saddle up! Apparently the first watcher is beyond the Everfree Forest, somewhere near the boggs!"

"Um… Discord didn't ya say you killed one or at least ya thought you did but there's actually five more why is that exactly?"

"Well apparently there is one watcher for each of you."

"But why are they sooo far away from us Darling, when we live in Ponyville? I mean wouldn't it be easier to be closer to watch over us?" Rarity asked as she got on saddle.

"You would think that but they don't want to be too close to be found easily. So they scatter themselves across Equestria and have their way of watching you." Discord stated when he was fully in the saddle.

"Wouldn't that mean they know we're coming?" Twilight said looking confused as her brows scrunched together.

"If they known they would of came after you to correct your wrong… but maybe they do know and they're waiting for us. Why, I have no clue but lets hope we all make it through this… alive." said in a monotone voice as he made crimson go forward, towards the Everfree Forest.

The girls looked at each other with concern and worry, looking at the parting back of Discord realising Fluttershy was catching up with him on Silent White. The girls also made their rides forward to catch up.

When Fluttershy made it to Discord side she looked at him with sympathetic eyes, seeing his face shadowed by the Samurai helmet that she wish that she didn't have to see again. She spoke softly worrying that the tension would thicken more if she spoke.

"We're get through this... together… all of us."

" God I hope so…"

His shadowed eyes showed worry and regret.

"I hope so, so much that what happened in the past does not repeat…"


	2. Chapter 2:Calm and Quiet

A day has past and it was now late afternoon and it seems they were close to their destination; the first watcher. Discord leading the way, parting the trees and growth with a stoic face.

The girls and spike behind him chatting away about everything and nothing, under their happy exteriors they were scared and worried of what was to happen. What scared them more was how serious discord was right now, calm and quiet.

Rainbow was the first to speak up about the chaotic being's behavior, " Yo, what up with Dipcord!? I've never seen him so…"

"Serious, calm, silent, stoic, dark, mysterious, all the above." Applejack retorted rolling her eyes at Rainbows obvious statement.

"yeah, he's been that way this whole time since we left Fluttershy's cottage! He even didn't crack a joke, last night when we were camping, about Rarity's whining of her shoes being dirty! What is up with that!"

"Yes, something is definitely not right, he's just been… on guard this whole time, I know he's probably being cautious but to be so calm isn't like him." Twilight scratched her head to figure out what's wrong with their friend.

"To tell you the truth, last night he… didn't come in our tent last night. I think he has been awake all night… It really concerns me." Fluttershy spoke soft for her friends to hear and hoping a little that Discord was listening to hear their concerns. Unknown to them Discord didn't hear a single word for he was so focus on being on guard and trying to move the forest growth that he didn't hear their concerns for him.

"Oh the poor darling, I understand he wants to keep us safe but to force himself to be on guard this whole time is just too much. The poor thing must need his sleep, tonight we must get him to sleep no matter what he says." Rarity said knowing that all creatures need sleep even immortal ones.

"I agree fully, Discord can get cranky if he doesn't get enough sleep." Fluttershy answer looking towards her lover, even with the armor she can tell that he was stiff, anticipating for something to happen.

"Indeed, he needs all the strength he needs for the fight ahead. We can't afford him being tired during battle." Twilight stated with determination.

"uh,,, how are you gonna get him to sleep if he wants to stay on guard?" Spike interjected behind Twilight's back.

"EASY! One of us has to convince him we'll be safe for the night!" Pinkie happily explained. Everyone looked towards Fluttershy in a all knowing stare, sighing she nodded knowing only she could do it, how was the question.

Fluttershy softly kicked Silent to catch up with the stern looking male, when she was by his side she softly touched his thigh. Getting his attention, he slightly turned his head to her and softly smiled at her. "What is it dear, is there something you need?"

She shook her head, "No, it is not I who needs something, rather it's something you need."

Blinking he answered, "I don't understand, I'm fine, I don't need anything."

"You been on guard this whole time. You didn't even come in the tent last to sleep with me."

He flinched at the last statement, he hoped she didn't notice he had stayed up all night to stay on guard to make sure nothing happened during the night.

"So no arguing when I say you are going to sleep tonight. You need to sleep and keep your energy up." Fluttershy looked at him sternly, leaving no room for a argument.

He looked like he was going to retort back but her look stopped him, sighing, he looked down. "Fine, I'll sleep tonight but if something happens I'm staying up then on!"

Fluttershy smiled happily knowing she won, "Thank you". She leaned over and kissed his cheek now that he slumped over on Crimson giving her a chance to reach him, since he was so tall she couldn't get kiss him. Behind them they heard Rainbow making gagging noises, Discord heard this, straightening up he turned around on Crimson, giving Rainbow a glare. "Oh shut up Rainboo, you're just jealous cause Soarin isn't man enough to even kiss you!"

"Oh, it seems he's back to normal! YEAH! All he needed was a kiss to get him back to normal!" Pinkie cheered.

"Yeah, but now I wish he was quiet again, snide asshole." Rainbow huffed.

Hearing this, Discord raised a bushy eyebrow, he looked at Fluttershy for an explanation. She rubbed the back of her head, blushing from embarrassment. "We were all worried about you when you haven't said anything since that isn't normal at all for you."

His mouth formed an 'o' as he realised what was up, he turned his head to the rest, "I'm sorry to worry you all, it's just what happened with a watcher last time, I want to make sure nothing happens like that again."

"Feh, don't act all mushy on us now Discord, listen we need you to be at your top condition. Besides we're not children anymore, we can take care of ourselves, so worry about yourself ok." Rainbow huffed up a storm, not wanting to show her concern for the weird being.

"Heh, whatever you say Rain…"

"Speaking of rain it looks like a storm is coming…" Applejack pointed out

The rest looked up to the sky to see huge rain clouds. "Shit this is not what we need right now! Come on we're close to ghastly gorge, there might be a cave where we can take shelter in!"

"Or we could go to that dark looking cave in front of us!" Shouted Pinkie Pie, happy of her find.

"T-this… this is," Discord pulled out the map and scanned frantically it and looked back up shocked. "This is where the watcher is!"

"What we're here so soon?! Are we even ready to face it?" Twilight said scared and worried that they weren't ready to face such a powerful creature. She remembered what happened last time, Fluttershy was on the verge of death, Luna not powerful enough to do anything, Celestia to was too busy taking care of Fluttershy, herself being knocked out, and Discord apparently died. She still wonders how they won that fight and were all still alive, 'Some kind miracle I suppose..' she thought.

"Twilight, the storm is getting closer… either we go in or something else happens in the storm." Spike stated clinging to her robes.

"Spike is right it's now or never." Discord pushed Crimson forward. Fluttershy looked down sorrow filled her face, not wanting to face another shadow creature, but she made Silent go after Discord into the darkness of the cave.

"So… one of our 'watch'rs' is in there, huh?" Applejack questioned.

"Eeyup, and we can't do anything out here if we want to be free of this story!" Rainbow said before racing after the couple.

"You idiot you don't even know what you're facing!" Twilight and Applejack yelled in sync before running after the rainbow gryphon rider.

"HEY! Wait up for me!" Pinkie yelled hurrying after retreating figures.

"Are you serious! You left me behind! The nerve to leave a lady behind. Humph." Rarity huffed putting her nose in the air as she made Royal Golden trot in, whom also looking stuck up.

As Discord entered the dark cave, he realized he couldn't hear Fluttershy or the others behind him. Spun around but only saw darkness, he didn't realize the whitish, green mist that started to appear around him or realize that he wasn't on Crimson no more.

"Discord! Discord where are you!" Fluttershy couldn't see a thing, a little while ago she realized she couldn't find the entrance or her friends, heck she could find Silent White even though she didn't remember getting off the white Elk. Also what was up with this mist, it came out of no where, was it because it was raining outside? "Discord! Anybody, can anyone hear me!"

"God, I knew this was a bad idea. Spike! Purple Dawn! Rainbow! Anybody!"

"Ah shit, did I already get lost! I just got in here! Where the heck is that gryphon! Red Sight!"

"Forest Guardian! Rainbow!"

"Royal Golden! Spikey Wikey!"

"Twilight! Rarity! Applejack! Help!"

"Ohgoshohgoshohgosh! Where is everyone!"

The mist build up all around them and their calls went unheard by the other. Unable to see or hear one another fear builds ups and with fear your imagination can run haywire.


	3. Chapter 3: Fear part 1

_Question for you?_

 _What's your darkest fear?_

" **I could kill them in a second and you could do nothing but watch."**

"SHUT UP!"

" **You fear that you will lose her."**

"SHUT UP!"

Discord stood alone in a whitish, green mist yelling at a unknown voice. If anyone saw him they would think he's crazy because only he could hear the voice.

" **You fear that she really doesn't love you."**

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Discord's knees crashed to the ground as his hands dug into his hair. His eyes squeezed shut as sweat dripped onto the cave floor beneath him.

He's been like this ever sense he lost everyone in the darkness and the mist came voicing his deepest fears into his ears. He wasn't the only one hearing their fears spoken to them. The mane 6 and spike heard their fears whispered, spoken, even yelled to them as the mist surrounded them.

" **You fear you are not worthy of the title of princess of Friendship. You fear that your friendship isn't real and it's all a lie, fearing it's pity nothing more."**

"No stop! Our friendship is true!"

" **You fear of losing the farm and losing your families trust if you make one mess up!"**

"I won't mess up! I'll do better! I will!"

" **You fear that they're laughing at you instead of with you. You fear that they think you're annoying."**

"Please! Make it stop!"

" **Your fear is that you'll never be a Wonderbolt because you're not good enough!"**

"I am good enough! T-they just don't see my p-potential. I just know it..."

" **You fear that your talent of dress won't be enough to support your sister and yourself. You fear you dream will never be because they think your dresses are ugly."**

"The dresses are fine! You hear me! It's just… me…"

" **You spike fear that she doesn't want you as a assistant. You fear you are nothing, that you are a no body."**

"I am someone and she cares about me you hear! she does... doesn't she…"

Everyone facing their fear as they were spoken aloud, figuring out if the fear is true or not. As they slowly break, one stood alone as she cried as her fear were spoken making her heartbreak; Fluttershy.

" **You fear that he doesn't love you."**

Sob

" **You fear you're not enough for him and he'll leave you."**

sniff

" **You fear he'll DIE!"**

"please"

" **You fear you'll lose him again like last time."**

"stop"

' **As he slowly died in your arms, his blood soaking your hands and the ground beneath his cold dead body."**

sob

" **All because of you, he died!"**

"PLEASE STOP IT!"

Her cries fell on deaf ears as the dark voice continued his taunt of her fears. They rest were breaking down hearing their fears, their cries and screams going unheard.

" **Poor, Poor Discord. You have right to fear these things especially the fear that she doesn't love you. You're right she doesn't love you… SHE FEARS YOU!"**

"What!" Discord head shot up like a bullet when hearing this fear stroke him like a arrow to the heart. "Y-you're wrong! She d-does love me… if she didn't she would've said so… she wouldn't say she loves me everyday if she didn't!"

" **She fears what you'll do to her if told you that she didn't love you! Face it Discord! All she sees is a MONSTER!"**

"ENOUGH!"

Discord Bat and Blue Jay wings burst from his armor, he flapped his wings hard and a huge gust pushed away the mist. It was still dark in the cave so he raised his left hand, a green electric ball appeared, brighten the cave or say room. All around him were the others, all on the ground unconscious and so were their rides.

"What the Hell!? What happened!?" Discord scanned everyone, he then saw that Fluttershy, who was the closest to him, was crying. "Shit, did that mist knock us out and make us hear our fears? It must be a way of testing us or breaking us."

Kneeling down, he lifted Fluttershy's upper body and cradled her. " I'm sorry for doubting your love for me but it just feels like you only loving me because you fear me. I wonder, do you fear me…?" Shaking his head, he got that thought out of his head, "I need to think of waking them up not worrying about 'what ifs'.

He softly woke Fluttershy up by gently shaking her, when that didn't work he kissed her. That worked, her eyes fluttered open like Sleeping Beauty woke up to her prince's kiss but with tears falling down her face.

"Good you're awake, I was worried you wouldn't wake up." He whispered as he wiped the still falling tears off her face. "You must of had a terrible fear for you to cry about it." He said, but she stayed quiet as she stared at him before breaking into a sobbing fit. She buried her face into his armored chest, wrapping her arms around his neck startling him.

"Please don't leave me! I need you! I love you! Don't leave me!" She cried, gripping him harder, sympathy filled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her back, burying his face into her little pink hair that smelled of strawberry shortcake.

"I'm not going to leave you not now, not ever. I love you too much to leave you. So please don't worry, I'm here with you now and forever."

Slowly her sobs turned to soft sniffling, she lifted her head and kissed him softly. Separating, she look him in the eye with with a delicate smile. "Promise?"

Smiling back he answered in a whispered, "Promise."

Then the couple heard a low groan, they turned towards the sound. Rainbow Dash was waking up, she was leaning on one of her elbow while the other hand was rubbing her forehead.

"That was a fucked up dream." She groaned as she fully sat up.

"Language." Discord said with a dorky grin.

All Rainbow did was flip him off.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Fluttershy giggled.

"Whatever, but can someone explain what happened and explain why everyone is unconscious?"

"There was a mist that knocked everyone and make them dream of their worst fears, now help us wake everyone." Discord said as he and Fluttershy got up, dusting themselves off.

"Yeah… sure… whatever…"

They woke everyone up in only a few minutes, during the process Discord got punched in the face by Applejack when he was trying to wake her.

"Good now that everyone is up lets go." Discord grumbled rubbing his nose as he walked into a hallway, apparently the watcher tried very hard to make this cave feel like a home.

"HEY! I said I was sorry!"

"I know! Now lets get going! We don't have all day!"

They left the animals near the entrance, when they were knocked out they weren't very far from there. They walked what seemed like hours when really it only been a few minutes. Finally they were met with stone double doors.

With a blast of energy from Discord's hand the doors burst open. The gang looked at him with quirked eyebrows, "What? I always want to do that."Then a dark male voice boomed from the room.

" **Ah… So glad you could finally make it."**

The band of friends looked into the dark room, suddenly torches on the walls of the room burst to life. The red flames showed a throne like room with a dark figure lazy sitting on the throne itself. They figure dressed like the grim reaper with a white, Victorian, long nose, bird mask and in his hand was a scythe that looked to be made of bone.

" **Ready to face your fears?"**


	4. Chapter 4: Fear part 2

" **Ready to face your fears?"**

Discord step forward with black and blue flames forming in his fist with murderous eyes he glared at the black cloaked figure. But a hand stopped him, he looked down confused at the one who stopped him, it was Fluttershy as she stared confidently at the figure but Discord could plainly see the fear in her eyes.

"Before anything, I have one question."

" **Hm?"** The cloak figure tilted his head.

"Why?"

The dark figure chuckled darkly, " **Because my dear."** The figure disappeared from the throne and in seconds was right in front of her with his scythe raised.

" **This is the reason I was born!"**

Before he could attack he was blocked by Discord's Axe that he pulled out just in time to block the attack. The axe was engulfed with Discord's blue and black flames as he pushed back the offender.

"Stay the fuck back if you don't want to end up like your fellow watcher!" Discord growled as he stood protectively in front of Fluttershy who was getting shock of almost getting killed.

"Yeah! Stay away from Fluttershy if you know what's best for ya, you creep!" Rainbow yelled as he and the gang step forward, standing by Discord.

" **The name isn't creep. It's Fear Enforcer."** The cloaked figure, now known as Fear enforcer, stated calmly like he wasn't gonna be attack, instead like he was at a fancy dinner party. " **I also know what you did to Rule Enforcer and you're gonna pay for what you did to my sister!"**

They all blinked hearing this news, Applejack was the one to speak what was on everyone's mind. "She was ya sister?"

" **Yes and he-"** pointing his weapon towards Discord. " **is gonna pay for what he has done!"**

Discord sigh, irritated, "Well your sister was, I don't know, TRYING TO KILL US!"

" **I don't care! Prepare to DIE!"**

Fear charged at them full speed, Twilight used her magic just in time to create a shield. Discord teleported behind Fear for a sneak attack but Fear spun around batting the flaming axe from hitting him. He tried to swipe him but twin swords blocked his path, Rainbow used all her strength to push the scythe back. When she was finally able to get him off her, he was pissed.

" **Eight against One doesn't seem fair."**

Spike spoke up, "The rest of us haven't even joined the fight yet!"

" **Exactly, Yet, so lets even the odds now."** All of a sudden three other of him started to form out it, it was a disgusting scene, they looked like they were made of black goo that was oozing out of him.

" OH MY! That is just putride!" Rarity screeched as she held her diamond fan to hide from the horrid scene.

"You could say that again." Commented Twilight as she gagged.

The three goo figure finally stood near their creator as their figure started to form they looked exactly like their master. " **Say hello to my clones because their what gonna end you!"** All four attacked, seeming to only attack two at a time. This help split the gang into groups of 2, the main Fear attacked Discord and Rainbow. One fear attacked Pinkie and Applejack, another attacked Rarity and spike, and the last one attack Fluttershy and Twilight as she put up a shield to protect Fluttershy. It was utter chaos as the four groups fought in the massive throne room.

"This is gettin' us nowhere!" Retorted Applejack, as she bulldozed into her Fear when it looked like pinkie couldn't defend herself "All we're doin' is defendin' instead of attackin'!"

"Applejack is quite right darlings! This is getting us nowhere and fast!" Rarity stated as she created razor winds to try to get the enemy away from Spike.

"Well then, I guess we're gonna change tactics!" Discord grunted as he was defended himself from being cut in the face. "Time to get out of defensive-" He kicked Fear in the gut, "and into OFFENSIVE!" As fear stumbled backwards, Rainbow was able to cut a dead cut into his arm.

Fear grabbed his arm as he glared at his two opponents, not realizing that one of himself was flying right towards him. He was hit so hard that they landed on the other side of the room, Discord and Rainbow looked to see where the other fear came from expecting to see Applejack but instead see spike in front of Rarity huffing still in a roundhouse kick pose. Seeing the looks he was getting from them, he answered, "What? I can fight too you know, I'm not the little kid you use to know!" They looked back at where the Fears landed see they had made a huge crater in the wall, they looked at him looking even more shocked. Blushing, he retorted, "I've been training OK!"

The two fears groan getting the 4 attention, the clone Fear melted back into the original, as he got up he was faced with a axe. He looked into Discord glaring mismatch eyes, "Any last words scum?"

The Fear smiled slyly, " **Yeah, got your girlfriend."**

"What?"

Right when he said that four screams broke out through the room, spinning around Discord was faced with a scene he didn't want to see. One of the Fear Enforcers had Applejack pressed against the wall with her own shield and a knocked out Pinkie Pie a few feet away from him, another had Twilight's head under his foot and clutched in a choke hold with a scythe pressed to her head was Fluttershy. The original Fear smiled victoriously on the floor even though there was an axe a few inch from his face. " **I win."**

Discord trembled, this was not happening, they were so close and yet now they were push a few or a lot of steps back. "fuck" was the only thing he could get through his numb lips.

" **You see if you kill me, she will also go with me to the afterlife. But if you let me go and let me kill you Discord, she will be set free, safe and sound."** Fear's smile widening when he saw fear on everyone's faces.

"No, Discord don't do it." A strangled cry came from Fluttershy.

"Discord, kill him now when you have the chance!" Wizzed Applejack as her Fear pressed the shield onto her more.

He looked at Fluttershy with fear and worry before his head looked to the ground with a shadow over his eyes. His arm lowered the weapon to the ground, "Fine, you may kill me, just let them all go."

Fear smiled, "Good choice and with a wave of his hand his other selves melted away. The three captives gasped for air, "Discord, why?" Tears falling down Fluttershy's. Discord down cast face smiled sadly, "Because I don't want to see you hurt."

" **Ok, enough with the mushy stuff, I held up my end of the bargain now it's your turn."** Fear enforcer stood up infront of Discord gripping his scythe, " **Now drop your weapon and kneel, I'll make this as swift as possible."** Doing what he said he dropped his axe and dropped to his knees, his arms were limp at his sides as his head hung defeat, his helmet falling off for the strings holding it loosened during battle. Fear grinned devilishly at the defeat looking man in front of him, " **Any last words?"** He snidely voiced as he raised his scythe as he posed to kill. Fluttershy's cries rung in the background, "Yeah, do you know how I killed your sister?" Discord asked in a soft, deep mysterious voice. Fear looked at him questioningly with hate in his eyes, " **No, how did you kill my sister?"**

A low chuckle came from discord, "I beheaded her-" Discord snapped his fingers, he tiled his head up a bit one of his red and yellow eyes glowed behind pale blue and tan bangs. "just like what going to happen to you."

" **Wha-"** Fears eyes grew big as saucers as cold sweat dripped down his face, behind him was Discord axe.

" **No"**

With a swift, strong swing of the axe Fear Enforcers head fell to the floor with a plop in front of the still kneeling Discord. Discord sneered at the horrified disembodied head, "Funny that the last thing you felt before you died was fear."

Discord slowly stood grabbing his helmet off the ground, when he turned around he was tackled by none other than Fluttershy. When he finally stabled himself he looked down at the sobbing girl on his chest, already knowing why she was like this he hugged her close and putting his face into her hair. "I promised didn't I, that I will never leave you." Fluttershy just tightened her hold on him not wanting to let him go. Seeing how this was gonna go he pick her up bridal style, as he walked past shocked faces of the gang for what they just watch unfold in front of them. Getting to the doorway Discord spoke over his shoulder, "Are you just gonna stand there awestruck or are you coming!"

The gang shook their heads to get themselves out of the shock before going after the couple. The last to go after them was Twilight, 'something doesn't seem right, I feel like this is gonna be a long journey ahead of us.' she thought before going after the gang.

What the gang didn't know was that the creaks of the story were building and the watchers knew where they were going. So they waited having something dangerous up their sleeve.

 _ **Crack goes the story, crack goes your heart**_


	5. Chapter 5: What's Wrong?

A few hours had past after the 'incident', the group was still stuck in the cave cause the storm had gotten worse forcing them to camp there for the night. Discord had snapped them up sleeping bags, a campfire, and food. As they sat around the fire, they stayed silent as a tension build.

Discord looked at the map as Fluttershy was curled into his side, she had fallen asleep from crying a couple hours back. Rainbow Dash crunched on an apple as she stared at Discord in the corner of her eye. Pinkie Pie Slept awkwardly on top of her sleeping bag as she snored up a storm but it was drowned out by the whirling winds of the storm outside. Applejack straight up stared at Discord from across the fire. Twilight seemed to be have buried her face into her magic book but really she was looking over it. Her gaze moved back and forth between Rainbow, Applejack, and Discord. Rarity lay in her sleeping bag with a sleeping mask and earmuffs on wanting to get some beauty sleep.

Not even looking up from the map Discord spoke, "You do know that it's rude to stare, right? Speak your mind or just go to sleep and leave me be so I may plan."

Applejack glared before she questioned him, "All I want to know is what in tarnations happened back there?!"

Discord lifted his gaze at her but not his head which was still tilted down, he put a finger to his lips the light of the flames gave him a mysterious, dark look on him. "Shh, we don't want to wake the three now do we, they been through enough and need their sleep." He spoke in a soft voice that was loud enough for awake girls to her but not the ones that were asleep.

Rainbow raised a brow, whispering, "Don't you mean two cause if you haven't notice Rarity has earmuffs on."

Discord smiled mockingly at her statement, "Have you already forgotten the green haired, dragon teen that has been traveling with us." His eyes turn to the mouth of the cave, there leaning on cold stone wall asleep, was Spike.

Rainbow blushed with embarrassment, she whispered harshly back at Discord, "I didn't forget about him! I just thought he was still awake but I guess I stand corrected!" She turn her head away from the smirking man.

"Discord you still haven't answered my question." Applejack's eyes bore into Discord's head.

Discord's red and yellowed eyes flickered back to the blonde cowgirl before his eyes went back to the map. His smirk disappeared into a thin line as he thought on how to explain. "Let's just say it was strategy to end the fight without anyone getting hurt besides the enemy and leave it at that." His voice saying 'drop it', but Applejack pursued ignoring the warning in his voice. "I understand that part but it's the way you did it is what irking me. You seemed so… dark as if you liked it when you killed him. I know he was the bad guy but you shouldn't like the feeling of killing."

Discord's face scrunched up slightly, his gaze shot back to meet her glare, his eyes hard, "Listen, I didn't get pleasure in killing Fear but he was threatening to kill you guys and Fluttershy, and I had no other choice besides that's what we came here to do. So sorry if I gave you the impression of me liking killing but just know that is what I have to do so, DROP IT." His voice going colder as he explained himself as he crunched up the map back to its folded state. He set it to his side as he leaned against the wall of the cave, closing his eyes he voiced out, "I suggest you get some sleep you three, once this stop passes we're heading out, you all need your strength."

"Feh, I thought you were gonna guard." Rainbow huffed out as she laid on her side, her face lay in her palm as she glared at him through the fire.

"I need to sleep, the fight took out more energy out of me then I thought, besides I'm a light sleeper because of my kin hearing, so rest assured that I shall guard even in my sleeping state." He stated with eyes closed as he held Fluttershy's sleeping form closer to him.

Huffing, Rainbow closed her eyes to try to get some sleep, Applejack glared at Discord for a few seconds more before closing her eyelids and falling back on her sleeping bag with her arms crossed behind her head. The only one with their eyes still open was Twilight as she glance her band of friends, worry fell upon her face.

Thirty minutes had passed and it seemed everyone was in deep sleep except for her. Her face wore lines of worry before a voice spoke softly through the cave.

"Why are you still awake Princess?"

Twilight looked up towards the voice, it was Discord voice but his eyes were still closed. Before she thought she was going crazy his lips moved, his voice wafting through the cold cave.

"You should sleep, you being awake is keeping me awake. So sleep, unless-" His eyes open, red and yellow glowed throw fallen bangs as his gaze fell upon her. "there is something troubling you."

She didn't know why but his eyes seemed hard but knowing, making her shiver slightly. "I just can't sleep with everything that happened today so ignore me, I'll be fine."

His eyes never wavered from her form, though the fire had died there was still a faint glow of red, making him look dark, this slightly scared Twilight but she knew she did not need to fear him, did she?

He sighed, looking away and closed his eyes, letting Twilight release the breath, she didn't know she was holding, "Still, at least TRY to go to sleep, like I said, you need all your strength. So don't make me force you to sleep."

Twilight sighed closing her book that was still open in her lap, "Fine, I will try, I suggest you do the same."

"Way ahead of ya sister." He said as he laid his cheek on Fluttershy's head, letting sleep take him.

Twilight laid down staring at the dying glow of fire, as she closed her eyes, she couldn't get one thought out of her head.

"Why is Discord's eyes so dark?"

The next morning everything seemed back to normal, the sky was clear, Pinkie Pie joked and laughed with Rainbow, Applejack didn't glare at Discord, Rarity was having a conversation with Spike, and Discord leading the way with Fluttershy at his side, though he was in a happier mood as he tried to put a smile on Fluttershy's face which was easy as she smiled at all his attempts.

Twilight hanged back, watching the group acting normal, a smile of relief grew on her face. Rainbow called her over for her to hear a joke that Pinkie had said, as Twilight went over to them she felt someone looking at her.

When she looked toward the one staring at her, her glance met the cold, blank eyes of Discord before his eyes went back towards his beloved, for she was trying to get his attention. Warmth showed again in his eyes as he looked at Fluttershy as if nothing happened.

Shivering, Twilight looked away from him and tried to listen to Pinkie but all she could think was, "What's wrong, no... what's going on?"


	6. Chapter 6: Life without Love

Three days past as they headed west they were now somewhere deep in the White Tail Woods. Everything seem fine everyone was conversing and joking, Discord seemed to be back to his old tricks. This relieved everyone but they still didn't like it when they were at the receiving end of the prank.

As they laughed and had fun, there was a presence, Discord felt it right before he was going to prank Rarity. Discord happy, care-free smile faded to a snarl, his eyes losing their sparkle turning cold and hard as he scanned around searching for what was causing the strange feeling of being watched.

The first to notice his change of behavior was Fluttershy, worry shown on her face as she looked towards her friends who went deathly quiet. They noticed the change of Discord's mood knowing something was wrong. As they all crowded together looking towards the trees an arrow shot through the trees towards Fluttershy who was in the middle of the circle. Discord and Applejack saw the arrow, Applejack jumped in front of Fluttershy blocking the arrow with her shield. Discord then Stood in front of them both with his axe drawn, he stood defensively as he growled, glaring towards the direction of where the arrow had came from.

Another arrow shot through the air from a different spot, the arrow headed towards spike whose back was turned. With a gasp Rarity used her fans to blow the arrow away.

Eyes searched in every direction to get a glance of the one attacking them. Then ten arrows shot from behind pinkie and Rainbow, with a grunt Twilight waved her hand causing a shield to appear to protect them. Leaving her vulnerable, she was then shot in the shoulder, making her fall to her knees in pain.

" _ **Oh my, It seems I missed, I won't miss next time."**_ A feminine voice sound from the forest shadows.

"Show yaself! Ya coward!" Applejack yelled with fury.

" _ **I am no coward peasant, this is just how I fight sense my weapon is the bow and arrow."**_ The voice stated before another arrow was fired. Rainbow split the arrow with a swing of one off her swords.

"Seems pretty cowardly to me! Besides what are you even aiming at, you only got one of us because her guard was down!" Rainbow retorted as she pointed her sword toward Twilight who was being healed by Fluttershy, as Discord stood in a defensive position to make sure they weren't sneaked attacked.

" _ **Who said I was trying to hit you,I only hit purple girl because she's a high level mage. No, my objective wasn't to hit you but surround you."**_ The voice explained before the arrows that were embedded into the ground began to release a green mist into the air.

Discord's eye widened as he slightly trembled, "No, not this again." He turn toward Fluttershy and Twilight to see them already affected by the mist of the arrow laying next to them.

"No! Fluttershy!" He went to reach out towards her but the mist covered her body making him back up. He looked around seeing he was surrounded by the green fog, he could hear everyone else falling on to the ground as the mist took them. Discord tried to stay strong but he remembered what happened last time and fear took over him as he trembled.

" _ **Aw, the poor thing is scared, alone and unloved."**_

"I am not alone and I am loved you just knocked out everyone!" Discord roared even though scared he still knew he had to fight.

" _ **What if I told that was an illusion and that they abandoned you when they saw the mist. Leaving you, not caring what would happen to you."**_

"Well, I would say you're lying because they would never do that to me!"

" _ **Well, your parents did so what would stop them from doing the same."**_

Discord froze looking to the ground, his parents left him to go fight a war but were killed in a blizzard leaving him to defend for himself in a world that hated his kind.

" _**Your parent didn't love you, they rather been dead than be with you."**_

Tears pricked his eyes, 'was this true? Did they really want to die than be with me.'

" _ **So who said those girls and dragon boy wouldn't do the same thing. Especially that light pink hair girl, I mean who would love a monster like you? I bet if given the chance she would leave you, no one could love you."**_

Discord tears silently fell as a scowl formed onto his face, lifting his head he screamed. "Shut up! My parents did love me! My friends wouldn't leave me! And Fluttershy does love me!"

" _ **Love is a lie"**_

Discord's pupils shrank in terror as a shadow of women in a torn and bloody wedding dress stood in front of him. She had no features but if you looked long enough you could see a slight frown on the shadows face.

The voice from early came from the solemn figure," _**I should know, I was once human and was in love but I was killed by the one I loved. I found out love doesn't exist, love is an illusion. So just face it, if I was killed by my own love how could someone like you be loved?"**_

Trembling, Discord fell to his knees as he stared at the features being in red and white, tears falling from his eyes as he faced with a terrifying truth. "W-who are you?" Is all he could say to the ghostly figure.

" _ **My name is Loveless Ruler…"**_ She pointed her bow and arrow to his forehead, " _ **I'm the one who's going to release you from this fails love life."**_

Before she could realise the arrow into his head, a pink and yellow mass sucker punched her, knocking her to the ground. Looking towards her ofender, Loveless gaze landed onto the sea colored eyes of Fluttershy, who glared at her. "You bitch aren't gonna lay a finger on my man!"

Loveless slowly got up, her head tilted in confusion, "How did you get break free from the illusion mist?"

Fluttershy glared as she pointed at Loveless acussendly, " Because of your big fucking voice woke me up! I almost fell for your illusion of no one loving me but I knew that was not true for if it were I WOULDN'T FUCKING BE HERE!"

Discord stared wide eyed at Fluttershy, shocked of what she was saying or really how she worded it. 'I must be brushing off on her...' He looked at her questioning what she meant, then it struck him like one of Loveless's arrows. Tears stopped falling as determination grew in his eyes as he stood up, Fluttershy noticed this and looked at him concern filled her eyes.

"Are you alright you're not hurt are you?" Fluttershy going back to her normal demeanor.

Smirking, Discord approached her, "I'm just fine thanks to you." When he was close enough he grab her waist and smashed his lips to hers, making Fluttershy go wide eyed and blushed profoundly. Realising what was going on she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

Loveless Ruler growled at the show of affection, she lifted her bow to shoot an arrow at the couple but then a strong gust of wind blow forcing her to try to stand up straight instead of shooting the arrow. The wind blow away the mist that was still in the air, once the mist cleared it revealed it was Rainbow who used her wings to blow the fog away. With her stood the rest of the group.

"Really guys!? Why are you two sucking each others faces off in a time like this!?" Rainbow screamed from frustration.

Holding a blushing Fluttershy to his armored chest Discord just shrugged, "I don't know… felt right to do so."

Growling, Rainbow retorted "Well if it weren't for me your little stunt of yours would of gotten yourselves killed!"

Discord blankly stared at her, "I knew she was going to shoot and I knew you were awake so I took the opportunity to kiss my lover thank you."

" Why you motherfuc-" Rainbow's shoulder was grabbed by Applejack who just shook her head.

An inhuman screech was then sounded by Loveless, angered that she was ignored, she shot an arrow at the couple but Rarity jumped between the arrow and it's target. She used her fan to create a huge gush of wind change the arrows direction making it charge back towards the one who shot it. The arrow went through Loveless's left arm making her drop the bow and collapsing to the ground in pain just like she did to Twilight earlier. Rarity was about to attack with the final blow but a red figure walked past her making her freeze in a mid-attack pose.

Discord strolled up to the fallen watcher with his axe on shoulder, his eyes shadowed by his bangs. Loveless shook in fear from how cold he looked, when he stood before her, his shadowed face showed no emotion.

"You said there was no love here in this world for you."

She tried to back away from him as fear washed over her, " _ **Please no! Please forgive me!"**_

His red and yellow eyes shone when his bangs were brushed away by a ghostly breeze, his eyes cold and hard, he showed no mercy. " Let me release you from your worthless, loveless life." He raised his axe above his head.

" _ **No, oh god no, Please NO!"**_

The axe fell and split her head in half as blood spat out onto Discord's cold, emotionless face. He dislodged his axe from the broken, bloody head.

"May you find love in death."

He turned around towards the group, all were shocked of what they just witnessed. Fluttershy then proceeded to faint, Discord was at her side in a flash, catching her before she hit the ground. Picking her up bridal style, he looked to the group making them flinch under his gaze.

"Can someone please find our rides? We're gonna rest here for the night."


	7. Chapter 7: What the Hell?

Everyone sat around a raging bonfire, some eyes were on the blood spot that Loveless left. Her body disappearing into dust a few minutes after her death, all that's left was the red stain on the ground.

The rest stared at Discord in fear, anger, and worry, he was cooking a boar that he caught earlier when he went for walk to clear his head. Fluttershy would of been terrified to see a dead animal but after being Discord friend and lover for so long she realised that was the way of life, she also found out that meat tasted good but she wouldn't tell her animal friends.

Discord face was shadowed looking emotionless as he cooked, he knew they were staring except Fluttershy, who was leaning on him as she stared into the flames.

Then Discord's voice broke the silence, "Stop looking at the stain, your stares won't make it disappear, besides it's not even blood.

Pinkie, spike, and rarity looked towards him confused of what he said. " What do you mean it's not blood," Spike said before looking back at the red spot, "Sure looks like blood."

"Well, It's not. It's color is to light and it smells like paint."

"But it came out of someone… or something… so it's version of blood. Whose blood? Oh yeah the person you killed!" Applejack yelled as she stood up clenching her fist.

His eyes open fully as he glared at her, " For your information this is what we came out here to do. Did I not tell you that last night? Because I'm pretty sure I'm repeating myself now!"

"Well if we must kill to be free then count me out! Killing is wrong no matter the reason!"

Discord stood up abruptly with an enraged look on his features, "Like I said last night I don't like to kill either but I don't want to be binded to this stupid story no more! This is my life and if it means destroying these Watchers then I'm gonna do it! I am fighting for my freedom, no, our freedom!"

"I understand that but I don't agree to the way you kill them! You go dark and cold, you have no mercy! You scare us when you do that, we think you would turn around and get us next!" Applejack yelled as she waved a hand towards the others.

Discord froze, his eyes growing wider than they were earlier, he started to tremble. "Y-you fear m-me?"

"We fear you when you go all dark on us and kill with no thought!" Rainbow retorted as she stood besides Applejack.

Discord trembled as he looked around at the group, Pinkie and Twilight looked away with a guilty expression on their face, Spike looked at him in fear of how he'd react, Rarity glared at glared at him but fear was embedded in her eyes, he then looked at Rainbow and Applejack seeing the glare at him, was that… hate he saw.

A hand grabbed his, he turned to see that Fluttershy was standing and holding his hand. She looked at him with a sad, sympathetic look, tightening her hold on his hand.

Sighing, he looked back at the group with a sad expression as he hung his head, his bangs covered his sorrow filled eyes. "I'm sorry if I have scared you, it's just that, every time I see a watcher I want to end them because they had given us so much pain. I can't even control myself when I see them trembling in fear, it… satisfies me to know they know what we went through. I don't mean to but it happens and probably gonna get worse. So if you want to leave you can I'll finish the rest, you don't need to see this if you don't want too." After his rant he sat down not looking up.

Fluttershy knelt beside him looking at him with concern before looking to the group with a harrass glare. The group looked at one another before sighing, Twilight spoke for the group, "We will stay, we want to be free of the story as well so we shall go with you even if we have to face your cold side again."

Discord looked up at the group before smiling sincerely, "Thank you all, now let's eat before I burn the boar into chard."

The group laughed, " You better not burn it! I'm starving!" Pinkie Pie laughed out.

Fluttershy watched as everyone laughed and ate like nothing happened, she smiled happily knowing everything was going to be fine.

"Yo, you gonna eat or are you gonna smile like a goof ball the whole time?" Discord joked with a goofy grin on his face.

Blushing, she looked down at her food embarrassed of being caught watching. "I-I'm gonna eat."

Discord smirked, " Good because if you weren't I would of forced you to eat. We don't want you to starve now do we?"

"No, I guess not." She said before digging in, when he cooked it was always good.

"Hey question!" Yelled Pinkie out of no where.

Discord blinked at her confused as he had was in mid bite into his boar leg. He ripped the meat off chewing quickly, right after swallowed he said, "O-k… shoot…"

"You said that each watcher watches one of us. I was curious on who watched who?" Pinkie said tilting her head with a finger to her cheek.

"Hm… good question." He snapped his fingers making the map appear in his hand, he opened it and laid it before him. "Well, as you already know Rule Enforcer was Fluttershy's watcher."

"Yep we knew that part." Spike said cockly, rolling his eyes.

"Well, on the map it does show where each watcher is but there is a would for each watcher. The first two which we already met is fear and loveless, but the other three say pain, lies, and loneliness. I think this is a hint on who they are, of course fear is for Fear Enforcer and loveless is Loveless Ruler. Though the other three we don't know yet but we will meet them soon."

"Ok, but that doesn't answer my question." Pinkie pouted.

"Well after meeting Fear and Loveless, I can guess who's watchers who. Fear I'm guessing is Pinkie's watcher because what stops laughter faster than anything? Fear. Loveless, I'm pretty sure, is Rarity's because the way she spoke just reminded me of Rarity. Also you can't be generous if you don't care or love."

"Good point," Twilight commented putting a hand to her chin looking down, thinking. "So what's your guess for the other three." She looked up to see him answer.

"I have a feeling pain will be Rainbow's, Lie is obviously Applejacks, and loneliness is yours Princess." He said confident he got them right.

"And what makes you so sure?" Rarity said with a thin brow raised.

"It's a hunch." Discord said closing his eyes, shugging.

"So where to next?" Spike spoke up.

"Smokey Mountain"


	8. Chapter 8: Feel the pain yet?

"Two days,,, it's been two days! Are we there yet!?" Rainbow whined as she lay on the flying gryphons back, lazily.

"Oh will you be quiet! You been whining since you woke up this morning!" Discord yelled up at her, shaking a fist at her.

"Feh, well if we were there already I wouldn't whining this! I'm just so bored."

"You really want to meet you watcher don't you?" Twilight stated lightly.

" Hell yeah! I bet mine will be awesome and will be tough to bear, but the tougher the better!" She yelled proudly with a fist in the air.

"You do realise that if they are tough it makes our job harda, right? Also, you're guy doesn't sound too pleasant, I mean... pain… pain! That means bad news fer us!" Apple jack explained over her shoulder to Rainbow.

"Whatever." Rainbow scoffed.

"Well it seems you don't have to wait much longer." Discord said for everyone to hear as he stared ahead. He turned his head looking serious, "We're here." They broke from the forest to only stare at a mountain that loomed over them.

"Smokey Mountain." Fluttershy spoke awestruck looking up at the mountain, it was so... dark looking.

"Oh look, it looks like we don't have to climb." Rarity spoke happy, pointing at a cave in the mountain in front of them. The cave entrance had two burning lamps at the side of the opening, giving it a scared look to it.

"Is it just me or does this seem familiar?" Spike spoke absently as he got of Purple Dawn.

You're probably getting that feeling because of where we met the first watcher, he was also in a cave." Pinkie spoke before skipping up to the entrance.

"Wait! We have to stick together! Who knows if this watcher will use that illusion mist again!" Yelled Discord frantically.

It was like slow motion, Pinkie turned to look at the group with a playful smile, she was about to speak to reassure him that she'll be fine but a black spiked vine shot out and wrapped around her ankle.

"PINKIE PIE!" Everyone yelled horrified.

Right when she opened her mouth to to scream she was dragged into the darkness of the cave, her scream faded as she was dragged deeper into the cave.

"NO! PINKIE!" Everyone ran into the darkness to catch up to their kidnapped friend, to only to be met with green mist.

"SHIT!" Discord cursed covering his mouth to keep the vapors out. "Everyone cover your mouth don't inhale the mist!" When he heard nothing he turned around to see the group had disappeared.

"SON OF A BITCH! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!" He roared before snapping a gas mask, that looked like a traditional samurai mask, on to his face. He walked around frantically looking for somebody, grumbling to himself, "Fucking mist, stupid ass mist, always losing everybody… FUCKING HELL! WHY ME!"

He then saw a familiar silhouette, a happy relieved smile appeared under his mask. "Oh thank god I found you Fluttershy, I was worried." He reached out a hand to to grab her shoulder only for it to be batted away with her staff.

"OW! What the hell Flutters! Why you do that! It's me!" He yelled in confusion as rubbed his hurt hand. He looked at Fluttershy's face to only see it was shadowed, something felt wrong. "Fluttershy?" He asked worriedly, confused of what's going on. She then pulled out a dagger out of her robe, Discord's eyes widened knowing full well that was Spike's.

"Fluttershy… no… don't do this to me." He backed up, as she slowly advanced on him.

"Fluttershy.. stop... please…"

She then she jumped to strike him to only nik his armored shoulder as he dodge her attack. Tears sprung to his eyes threatening to spill, "This isn't an illusion, this is real, why Flutters, how could you?" His voice breaking at this discovery.

She didn't say anything just ran trying to slice him as he tried to dodge her advances, her attacks sometimes hitting as she cut his armor, though the way she attacked it wouldn't hurt him physically but mentally he was in pain.

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVE ME! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS! WHY FLUTTERSHY!" She said nothing as she went to stab him in the heart.

"ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" He grab her wrist before it hit it's mark.

He pulled her close, his face inches away from hers, a fierce snarl covered his face, his eyes burned with anger and betrayal. His hand tightening around hers bruisingly tight as she tried to push against his hand to break free. "LOOK AT ME AND SAY SOMETHING!" He screamed with pure anger, before his eyes widened in shock when he looked into her eyes.

Fluttershy's eyes were blank with no feeling, no life, "What the hell?" Discord whispered harshly. Before a voice yelled through the mist behind them.

"Wait Discord! It's a trick! Don't hurt her! She doesn't have any control over her actions! She's being mind controlled by the mist!"

Discord turned his head to look to where the voice came from, "Spike?"

Spike appeared through the mist running with the others behind him, Spike grabbed his dagger from the mind controlled Fluttershy. Rainbow pinned her from behind with her arms under Fluttershy's armpits, Rarity used her fan to blow away the mist. Discord stood shocked as he saw clearly that they all wore makeshift cloth mask. Twilight stood in front of the thrashing Fluttershy, "Fluttershy, knock yourself out of it!" She then slapped her across the face for some empathis.

Applejack winced as the slap echoed through the cave, "Yeesh,,, that was a little harsh don' ya think?"

"no… I needed that…" A meek voice said, Fluttershy lifted up her face to show that she was back to normal, though a red mark and tears began to show on her face. "I definitely deserved that and more." Rainbow released her, when she gained her balance Fluttershy slowly walked over to, a frozen with shock, Discord.

When she got closer, he took a step back as a scared look crossed his face. More tears fell when Fluttershy saw him back away she stopped walking , "I'm so sorry Discord. I'm so sorry. I… couldn't… stop myself… I want to answer, I wanted to stop, I wanted to tell you that my love for you is true but… I had no control."

She fell to her knees before him, crying into her hands. "I wasn't strong enough! I wasn't strong enough to stop myself! To answer and tell the truth! So I'll say it now!" She lifted her head up and screamed to the heavens, "I LOVE YOU TRULY! AND I'M SO SORRY THAT I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH! I-"

Her words were silenced by a shoulder, Discord fell to his knee, holding her close as silent tears fell down his sharp cheeks.

"Thank god, I thought… I thought you didn't love me… but it was a trick a horrible trick. I love you and I'm not gonna let you go or let anything happen to you again. I love you, I love you, god I love you, when you attacked me I thought you didn't love me, I thought you hated me." He said as he lifted his head to look into her eyes, "I'm so glad your beautiful eyes are back to normal, no… I'm glad you're back to normal."

Fluttershy cupped his face, "I could never hate you and I'm glad I'm back to normal."

"Fluttershy" Love filled his eyes as he leaned in and kissed her softly but full of love, she kissed back with just as much love. When they separated, they whispered 'I love you', with happy tears streaking their faces.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GONNA DO THIS EVERY TIME!" Yelled a frustrated Rainbow Dash whose eyes looked suspiciously red. A teary eyed Twilight and Rarity elbowed her in the gut, making her fall to the ground groaning.

"Why…?" she groaned out.

"Because you ruined the moment darling." Rarity huffed.

Discord and Fluttershy stood up holding each other, "It's ok Rarity, besides I want to kill the one who forced Fluttershy to attack me." Discord eyes flashed dangerously.

"Who ever did this is an idiot to get you mad." Spike said with a shiver.

"Let's go get this pain." Discord said harshly cold grabbing his axe from his back.

"He's gonna die for what he's done!"

* * *

 **A/N YO! Sorry for this chapter being so late,,, there was a lot of writes block, outside disturbance, and a lot of editing. I hope you like the story so far and please don's be afraid to review because I would like know what you think! The next chapter will be in tomorrow night so stay tuned! XoD**


	9. Chapter 9: FUCK PAIN!

**A/N: YO! sorry for not updating in awhile and not updating like I said I would but life got in the way and I was having technical difficulties. Also if you didn't see the chapters were mixed up and I posted the wrong on so please go back an check out the real chapter 7 to see what happened! Hope you'll like the story,,, if so please like and review,,,!**

* * *

It was like a maze in the cave, they kept running in to dead ends, making Discord and Rainbow angrier by the second. By the thirtieth dead end Discord had enough, he roared in anger scaring the whole group as he punched a giant hole in the cave wall.

"THIS ISN'T GETTING US ANYWHERE CLOSER TO THAT ASSHOLE!" Discord roared as he continued to punch the wall making the cave shake.

Twilight panicked "Discord calm down! If you don't stop this whole cave will collapse!"

Discord didn't hear her for blood pumped in his head making him slightly making him deaf and making him see red. With one huge punch the thick wall he was punching burst apart into pieces to show a room on the other side.

"Huh... well that worked some how to our favor…" Applejack stated unsure, as she lifted her helmet to scratch her head.

Discord marched into the room looking like a badass, though to the group, who only saw his back, he looked like an upset child. Going after the immortal being through the hole in the wall they saw the dark room clearly. Blood red torches barely brightened the room, all over the room was a dark substance that the group thought was blood for all the scattered bones on the ground.

Screams broke through the humid air the group turned around to look at Rainbow Dash who clung to a shell shocked Fluttershy like a frightened kitten.

"Really darling?" Rarity said with a hand on her hip, " You scream at this yet you barely reacted when seeing Discord kill the other two watcher, no offense Discord."

"None taken." He growled as he stared at something in the dimly lit room.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" He roared startling the others.

A figure step out of the darkest part of the room, he was disgusting to look at. Unlike the other watchers he had skin, mingled, cut and sewn skin. His eyes looked to be sewn open, his mouth cut to look like he had a huge smile but his mouth and cut were also sewn though sewed shut. He only wore a cloth to cover his lower regions, showing his skinny and cut arms and legs. His arms were sewn together making him look like he was in a invicible straitjacket.

"Oh dear he's revolting." Rarity said before she covered her mouth to keep the vomit in.

"You can say that again, almost feel sorry for him." Rainbow said uncomfortable his never ending stare, " Still creepy as hell, though."

The group heard a thud, when they looked they saw that Spike had fainted.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Twilight spoke loudly, frustrated.

Discord stared down the creature with so much hatred and malice, as the creature stared back unblinking.

"I guess we won't be about to ask for your name because you're keeping your mouth shut." Pinkie glared but it look like an angry pout.

The creatures eyes flicked toward her before the same black, spiked vines shot out from his back. Discord swung his axe cut the vine, but as Discord study the vine he realise it was actually barb wire. Discord didn't say a thing as he looked at the creature, his eyes flash before he Disappeared from his spot to only appear above the being with his axe above his head to strike the creature.

The creature only looked up unflinch as the barb wire shot at Discord, grabbing him in mid air. Discord struggled a little before he was slammed into the ground, as he struggled to get up he was thrown against the wall. He was held against the wall as the wire tightened around him, he only slightly reacted with a flinch but he roared in anger thrashing to break free.

The gang stood wide eyed by the whole ordeal, with Rarity kneeling beside the unconscious teenager.

Fluttershy shook out of her shocked stupor before raising her staff and shot a orb of light at the wire between Discord and the creature. The wire melted breaking the connection between it's master, Discord then broke from the remaining wire landing on his feet with a thud. The group went to help him but he lifted a hand up making them stop in their tracks.

"Discord…?" Fluttershy whispered concerned of what he was think.

"Leave"

Fluttershy's eyes widened at how cold his voice was, was he serious? He can't do this alone! She was about to refuse but then saw his eyes, the were flickering back and forth between his normal yellow and red mixed eyes to his dark side full yellow eye and red eye.

Solemnly she nodded, she turn to the group hoping they would understand her silent request. Their eyes widened and mouths gaping, Applejack understood and slung Spike over her shoulder, the group went to leave but Rainbow retorted, "Why are we leaving he needs us! He can't take that guy by himself!"

Fluttershy stopped not turning around, "We need to go, we'll only get in his way." Her voice harsh and hoarse, not leaving room for an argument before walking through the hole. Rainbow's eyes widened, she turn at the two beings that stared each other down, ready to attack the other, she then turned to go after the rest.

Discord as adverted from the horrible creatures to check if the mane six and Spike left, relief washed over him before he saw on the corner of his eye barb wire heading towards him. He dodge the wire before smashing his axe on the wire cutting it before it could try to get him again. More wire shot from behind him, grabbed the wire with his hand sending electricity through it, the creature saw this and broke away from the wire.

Discord smirked as his eyes changed, " Now that they're gone-" another fang grew out of his mouth, "I DON'T HAVE TO HOLD BACK!" He roared as he ran full speed at the creature looking like a crazed demon.

Wire shot at him but he cut through it like butter, when he was close enough he swung his axe trying to slice the creature into piece. The creature dodge going backwards with Discord at his heels swing the axe left and right cutting the offending wire and try to get the being. The creatures back hit the wall, Discord smile wildly, "GOT YOU NOW YOU SON OF A BITCH!" roaring he race forward the creature ducked down narrowly missing, his axe smash into the wall.

The creature jumped away from him, as he dislodged his axe from the crumbling wall. "STAY STILL FUCKER!" He roared as he threw his axe at the cut up mass. The creature jumped away from the axe but grabbed it with it wire and threw it back at Discord, "SHIT!" Was all he said before bending his back like he was doing limbo, the axe wedge itself into the wall again.

Discord looked to the creature to only see wire heading towards him, he grabbed the sharp wire making his hands bleed before sending another deadly shock through the wire. The creature didn't have time this time to dislodge the wire from him, He was shook and a terrible screech echoed through the room sounding more like a dying animal than a humanoid. The creature fell to it's side, lying limply on the ground, Discord took his axe out of the wall and slowly approached the scorched body. The creature dark black eyes looked up at him showing no emotion, Discord bent down on one knee with the axe acting like a crutch.

Discord looked down at the limp figure with no remorse on his face, he raised his right hand to his face. His sharp black nails growing longer, his eyes cold as ice.

"Now you will feel pain."

His hand going towards the creatures eyes, from outside the room you could hear muffled screams of pain and agony.

Outside the cave the gang stood around anxiously wondering what was going on in there. Right when Rainbow was going to say something soft footsteps sounded from the cave, the gang stood guard to see what would come.

From the darkness Discord figure appeared, everyone smile happily for a second before looking terrified at how much blood was on his right hand and armor. He walked past them with a emotionless look on his face, making them part like the red sea for moses.

He walked into the forest disappearing into the shadows, Fluttershy put a hand to her heart and looked worried for her lover.

"What in tarnations happened in there!" Applejack yelled confused.

Twilight swallowed a the lump in her throat, "Let's not find out."

The group nodded except Fluttershy, who didn't hear them, as she looked to the forest, she whispered something that no one else around her heard.

"what has gotten into you Discord?"

Discord was at a river with his armor looking brand new but he scrubbed his hands furiously with soap he snapped up. He lifted his hand to his nose, "FUCK THAT DISGUSTING SMELL IS STILL THERE!" He scream, frustrated, no matter what he did the smell of blood still stayed on his hands. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME! WHY HAVE I BEEN SO VIOLENT LATELY! IF I DON'T CONTROL MYSELF I MIGHT-FUCK!" He slammed his hand into the water, cursing himself.

"I have to get a hold of myself!"

He stood up and looked to the oranging sky, "I gotta control myself... for Fluttershy."


	10. Chapter 10: LIES!

Six days have passed after the fight with the pain creature, they had made it to the fourth watchers hideout which was at Neighagra Falls. Problem is... they couldn't find the entrance or the watcher itself. Another problems is that there was tension in the group, mostly towards Discord.

"Are ya sure that it's here, Discord." Applejack asked irritatedly.

'FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME WOMAN YES! WHY ELSE WOULD I HAVE TAKEN YOU HERE! NOW SHUT YOUR TRAP BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" He yelled frustrated as he rubbed his temples, ' She must be acting up because it her fucking time of the month.' he grumbled in his head. 'Fucking smell it from here." He looked down at the angry blonde from on top of the falls, he squinted at her, earning him a harsh snarl back. 'I hate having a kin smell sometimes' He thought as he turned away from her before hearing a high whine broke through the air as he covered his ears in pain, 'I also hate having kin hearing, too.' He glared at Rarity after she was done hurting his ears.

"WHAT'S FUCKING YOUR PROBLEM!? YOU WHINY BITCH!" He screamed, anger rising by the second.

"Well, have I never, excuse you but unlike you, a lady such as myself needs her rest!" She complained in her high pitched whine, you would think she would lose the high pitch voice since she was in her twenties but nooo, her voice got to be high as hell to still bother the fuck out of him!

"Oh... you're a lady, I thought you were a foul man!" He retorted rolling his eyes as he landed in front of her before he folded his wings, walking pass her he snidely remarked "I think the dirt and grime all over you is making you look ugly. Oh wait that's your face."

Rarity gasped, pulling a mirror out of her saddle to check if what he said was true, Rainbow growled and flew close to his face, "TAKE THAT BACK ASSHOLE!"

Discord scowled covered his nose, he made a fan appear in his free hand and started flapping it towards her as he stepped back. "Dear Celestia you stink, why must all three of you have to be on your girl things at the same time! You're stinking up the place!" This retort made the three girls blush before getting irritated they all yelled 'SHUT UP' before stomping back to the campsite.

"Ugh, women…" He said as he dragged his hand down his face.

"Well, you shouldn't have said that." A soft voice said behind him, Discord turned tiredly towards Fluttershy before sighing.

"I know, it's just, I'm tired, irritated, and usually I would take back what I have said but they been treating me like shit all week. Just-" His shoulder sagged, revealing just how tired he was. "Fucking hell… I just want this to end... I want to go home and sleep in our bed for a hundred years. This journey has taken so much out of me and I think it might have taken some of my friendships away as well." He sat down near the water, curling his knees up, making himself look like an sad, abandoned child. Arms curled around his shoulders lovingly, he leaned into Fluttershy closing his tired eyes.

"Don't worry Discord, we'll make it through this... together remember. Just give the others time, they'll come back around I promise."

Discord didn't answer for he had fallen asleep in her embrace, she laid his head on her lap as she stroke his hair. 'This really took a lot out of him, maybe I should tell the girls to leave him alone. He already got enough on his plate.' She thought as she looked down at her lovers sleeping form.

Suddenly a light shone through the waterfall drawing Fluttershy's eyes towards the falls. The water split revealing a cave behind the falls, white mist flowed out of the cave covering the lake, the mist slowly reached Fluttershy and Discord, who was still asleep in her lap, the mist became a low fog as it covered Discord sleeping body. The only thing telling Fluttershy that he was still there was the weight of his body, but she was not looking down at where his figure should be, instead she stared at the cave.

Stepping out of the cave, a woman with long, beautiful black in a elegant green and blue kimono appeared gliding of the mist covered lake. She stopped in front the awestruck Fluttershy, who was still kneeling. The women looked like a goddess, a light glow came from her illuminating the full moon night with her own light. A pink satin scarf floated around her as she stood there silently.

As Fluttershy stared she realise that the woman's face was actually a mask to look like a beautiful womans face. ' I wonder what her face looks like underneath that mask?'

" _ **I see you defeated Pain Bringer."**_

Fluttershy eye's widened from hearing the women's beautiful voice, "What?"

" _ **Pain Bringer was the watcher you defeated a few days ago or should I say brutally murdered."**_

A cold chill went down Fluttershy's spine, her eye's widening by the second, "What do you mean? We defeated him, w-we had to kill him to be free from this story."

" _ **Why must you kill them? What have they ever done to you?"**_

"They aren't good! They keep us in this story without our consent! They keep us from doing certain things because it doesn't 'go with the story!"

" _ **But that does not excuse the way that man-"**_ The women pointed to where Discord was in the fog, " _**KILLS US!"**_

Fluttershy shocked gaze, narrowed, "You're one of them."

" _ **Yes, my name-"**_ She spread her sleeved arms out, bowing slightly, " _ **is Lying Princess, the fourth watcher you have been looking for."**_ She stood up straight looking at Fluttershy's glaring face through the emotionless mask. " _ **You should leave him, he will only bring you heartbreak."**_

Fluttershy growled, " I won't listen to any dirty watcher like you."

Lying tilted her head, her black hair billowed over her shoulder. " _ **Fine, then I shall take him for your own good."**_

"WHA-" Fluttershy's words were silenced when seeing Discord sleeping form appear out of mist floating behind Lying Princess, he was wrapped in the pink satin scarf.

Fluttershy became scared and began to show panic in her eyes and voice, "When did you, how did you, wha-"

" _ **I shall take him now to save you from a broken heart."**_ Lying turn and floated back to the cave she came from with the unconscious Discord falling her.

"No! You can't have him!" Fluttershy went run to them but she fell in water when she lifted her head she saw that falls were falling back to normal. She saw Lying's mask before the water connected, tears formed into Flutter's eyes.

The gangs voice rang through the forest behind her, when they emerged from the forest depth they were met with the broken sight of Fluttershy silently crying in the water as she stared at the waterfall.

Twilight stepped forward, "Fluttershy, what in Equestria happened? We heard you yelling." She looked around before looking back at the pink haired girl. "Where's Discord."

"We need to get him back"

"Uh, what did you say." Rainbow replied to the soft message from her friend.

Fluttershy slowly got up "I said-"she wiped her head towards her friends, hair and water flow like a wave, glaring daggers at her friends. "WE NEED TO GET HIM BACK FROM THAT SON OF A BITCH OF A WATCHER!"


	11. Chapter 11: You shouldn't believe lies

**A/N: Oi! Been awhile, so lets get this son of a bitch on the rode and drive like a maniac! Hold on cause this is gonna be a bumpy ride!**

* * *

"So you're telling me that this beautiful watcher came and took Discord." Rainbow said as she zoomed through the cave with the team with Fluttershy beating them all as she flew ahead with rainbow in second.

"Yes! Now shut up and hurry up! She could be doing anything to him right now with that weird gas, that for some reason all watchers have apparently!" Fluttershy yelled as her eye twitched.

"I bet he's fine, he's probably killing her with no mercy like when he killed the other watchers. Maybe we should wait this one out Flutters, he'll probably be done soon." Applejack drawled out, she was in the back with Rarity beside her as the slightly jogged.

Fluttershy stopped abruptly, as the group slowed down up to her, she turn glaring daggers at the blondie. "Will you shut the FUCK UP! Seriously what is your god damn problem!? What has Discord ever done to you!? Sure he has been a little rude but SHIT, he's sleep deprived and wants to go home but instead he's out here trying to free us to freedom from this god damn story and dealing with you guys bitching about him doing something right!" She didn't even let them answer as she turned around and bolted down the cave cursing and yelled, "NOW STOP WHINING AND MOVE YOUR ASSES SO I CAN SAVE MY MAN AND BEAT SOME BITCH'S ASS INTO THE GROUND!"

The gang stared at the disappearing pink hair figure, shell shocked that their shy, kind friend would curse like a sailor to them. Pinkie spoke first, "She's been hanging around Discord to much…" The rest nodded their heads in agreement before running, or flying in Rainbows case, frantically to catch up to the pissed off girl.

Deep in the crystal increased cave, lay a sleeping red samurai, yellow and red eyes opened to the colorful glow of the crystals. The red covered figure groaned as he slowly sat up, clasped his head as a headache shot through his head. "Damn… what happened…?" He looked around at his surroundings, "Fuck, where am I?"

"Why... you're in a beautiful cave, where else silly?"

The man turned his head to the soft voice, "Fluttershy?"

The pink haired beauty smiled, "Who else, _Discord_?" She sat down next to him as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Discord rubbed his head in pain, "Fluttershy… why are we here? What's going on?"

Fluttershy smiled sweetly, "I thought you would like this place you know to relax and get away from the rest."

Discord sighed, "Thanks for thinking about me shy but we need to get back to the others so tomorrow we can get the watcher." As he stood up slowly, Fluttershy stood up as well looking worried at him. "Are you sure, you look like you need the rest."

Discord smiled, "Don't worry about me, once this is all over, I rest-" Discord head turned sharply to the exit of the cave. "Something is coming." He growled in got in his battle pose.

Soon something emerged from the shadows, a woman with black hair and a mask covering her face and quickly more of her appeared behind her.

"So you must be the watcher."

Fluttershy made it to where Discord and the watcher were, when first seeing Discord alright she smiled and gasped with joy but soon her eyes shrunk when seeing him in a battle pose, directed at her. Soon the others caught up and they also saw that something was terribly wrong. They heard him mumble something that wasn't understandable as his lifeless eyes glared at them.

Fluttershy knew right there and then what was wrong as mist drifted through the room like a ghost. "Discord… no…"

"What's wrong with him why is he facing us instead of the watcher bitch!" Rainbow retorted as she put a hand on her hip.

Discord growled and charged at them, startled they all dodged, his axe only cutting a hair of fluttershy's.

"MY WORD! What has gotten into you Discord! I knew you were cranky but this, this is ridiculous! Rarity shouted as she used her fan to try to push the angry man away from her.

"I knew he wasn' to be trusted! Now look where we are! Once a bad guy always a BAD GUY!" Applejack screamed as she charged at him with her shield up.

"I thought you changed Discord! I was actually starting to like you as a friend!" Spike cried out as he stood next to a silent Fluttershy, who just stared at the black haired woman across the room.

"Discord why are you betraying us we're your friends!" Twilight exclaimed as she put a shield up to protect herself from the rampaging man.

"Well I guess not anymore!" Cried a heartbroken Pinkie as she attacked from behind Discord to only get kicked in the gut by him.

Fluttershy watched on in terror as the one she loved and friends fought one another in blind fury, she watched as Discord features became more demonic by the second. Her terrified gaze went to the silent watcher, even with the mask she knew it was smiling, her gazed harden. Slowly she walked across the battle filled room to the watcher, she raised her staff as she got closer to the black hair beauty. The staff glowed brightly, the watcher tilted her head, " _ **I wouldn't do that if I were you."**_

Discord was getting angry this watcher was tough, he barely put a scratch on this thing and also there was so many of it. 'Damnit! Where are the others… shit do they not know where we are?!' He attacked another one it's clones, it had a shield and sword, kinda reminds him of Applejack, 'Fuck, I might have to turn into my beast form!'

That's when he heard a scared squeak from behind, He turns to see a watcher with a black staff about to attack Fluttershy, who froze, staring terrified at the creature. With a mighty roar he charged at the being who dared try to attack his love.

Fluttershy was startled as she got the wind knocked out of her by a giant claw, she was lifted off the ground by the neck and was faced to a creature made of different animals. Red glowing eyes glared her down as it lifted her higher in the air, she struggle to get air into her lungs.

Screams and shouts sounded as she was held captive by the monster, none of the shouts reached her blood filled ears except one from Applejack. "SEE I TOLD YOU DISCORDS A MONSTER!"

Fluttershy's blood shot eyes shot open staring at the growling creature, "d-discord?"

The creature roared in her face making more blood cascaded down her ears.

"D-Discord… sn-snap out… of it… it's… it's me… F-FFluttershy…"

Discord only growled as he raised his lion paw to tare her apart, "P-Please… d-don't do i-it… you'll only… h-hate your-self… once you wake up… I d-don't want more gr-grieve to be put-t on your-r s-shoulders."

The paw was only raised higher, his dead glare never left, "F-Fine, if I c-can't stop you... then all… I c-can… say is-s… I-I love y-you…"

The paw swung, batting the girl out of his hands and crashing in the wall, a thud sounded as the body hit the flour.

Discord froze in place, when he swung his paw it dissipated the gas, he looked at his claws, he smelled blood. 'Blood… real blood that… doesn't make sense… it's suppose to smell like paint mixed with blood not just blood."

He looked up and saw in the place of all the watchers was the gang all looking beat up, he looked to where he remember Fluttershy being but instead he saw the watcher. "Wait… w-was that all an illusion? No… if so… if that is the real watcher then…"

His head turned to the one who he thought was the watcher, instead of black hair and blue, green kimono, he was met with a pink and yellow broken figure laying on the ground now mixed with red.

"NO!" He scurried to the broken figure, he picked her off the ground as he cried still in his beast from. As he softly held her close, he repeated over and over, "What have I done!" He rocked back and forth, letting out broken cries as his heart slowly broke. "I promised to protect you, to not let you get hurt again! This is all my fault, I promised to protect you but instead I'm the one who hurt you! FUCK! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

" _ **I warned her that you will only bring her pain, now look where she is… she should of listened to me."**_

Discord swerved his giant grey head to look at the black haired watcher, his eyes glowing red again but deeper than before, his blunt teeth growing sharp as swords.

" _You_ "

Discord softly set Fluttershy down, as he fully turned to his target of anger, he hunched down onto his hunches.

"You lied to me, made me blind to see the one I love and disguised yourself as her. Because of you I hurt the one I love and now… I'm enraged and there's nothing to Hold. Me. BACK!"

He pounce showing how far his mouth can open as thousand of sharp teeth shown at it's prey. A scream of a woman sounded as the mixed up being tore her limb from limb, the paint smelling blood splattered the walls and floor.

A broken mask clattered to a terrified Twilight and gang who watched the horrifying scene.

Rainbow spoke out, "What the fuck just happened…"

Twilight was shook out of horrified stupor, "Guys help me with Fluttershy!"

They rushed to pick up the broken girl, Twilight felt for a pulse as the scurried off.

"THERE'S A PULSE AND SHE'S BREATHING! SHE'S GONNA BE OK!"

Discord's monstrous blood covered head lifted and looked at the disappearing figures.

'She's gonna be ok… Thank the almighty."

* * *

 **A/N: Yo,,, hey guys,,, I feel like this story isn't getting as much love as I hope,,, so if you REALLY want this story to continue,,, then I suggest leaving a comment,,, I will only continue when I get 6 more reviews,,, hell if you want leave some hate that just tells me what I did wrong in the story,,, just please leave a comment,,, ok,,, have a nice day,,, review and favorite please,,, give me ya thoughts,,,**


	12. Ch12: Will everything really be fine?

**A/N Ok,,, I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted but you know what,,, Fuck it there are others who are waiting for this story to continue so here ya go! Hope ya like it,,, also I'm giving up on applejack's accent.**

* * *

They ran.

They ran fast through the cave as they carried the unconscious woman, trying not to drop or hurt her. They were scared, scared for their friend and for what has just happened deep in cave. They were scared that they would be killed by that _monster._

"What are we gonna do Fluttershy is hurt bad and now we have a crazy monster to deal with!" Rainbow cried as she carried Fluttershy with Applejack.

"All we can do is get out of here, far away and help her heal. I don't think HE will follow." Twilight said as she ran beside the carried girl trying to heal her while running.

"What even happened back there anyway! One second he's attacking us with no mercy, the next he's broke down crying and another he's eating the fucking watcher like she was a delicious chocolate cake!" Spike yelled confused out of his mind.

Pinkie's face stayed silent as they ran, her face scrunched up in thought.

"You know what I think he showed us his true colors! Killing is a form of chaos so it makes perfect sense that he did this! Though it's weird about the breakdown but the rest is just him being what he is, a monster!" Applejack retorted with rage.

"Did you see his eyes in his monster form, all I saw was murderous intent and poor shy, she got hurt because of him. I wouldn't blame her for hating him for what he did to her."

Pinkie looked to the purple haired women, "That's the thing I've been thinking about… before he hit her, she said that even if he'd hurt her she'll still love him… why? Did Fluttershy have a reason or is it because she loves him that much?"

"Well whatever it is I say she should forget about it. All he does is cause her pain and I can't let that happen anymore. If he comes near us again I'll kill him, and also I say we should stop this 'hunt', it has only caused us pain!" Applejack yelled let her voice echo off the walls.

"Are you sure that's a smart choice Applejack?" Twilight spoke as she stared at her friend with worry.

Applejack began to scream,"We've been told that the story and watchers stop us from doing what we want but has it really!? I've been doing just fine! So have you guys, you had no trouble with your lives! So why are we doing this!? What are we even doing!? What I see is that Discord is doing it because he doesn't want to be 'controlled', it seems like everytime we take a watcher's life the shackles on Discord sanity falls! The only time there was a REAL problem with a watcher was when Discord and Flutters got together! If they didn't fall in love we wouldn't be in this situation! If he was still in stone we wouldn't even be having this problem! This is ALL HIS FAULT!"

"shut the fuck up"

All eyes went to the girl in Applejack's and Rainbow's arms, she glared with bruised eyes.

"Fluttershy-"

"I said SHUT UP!"

Applejack's mouth shut closed with a click of her teeth, Fluttershy's eyes scanned everyone's faces.

"I am ashamed of you all, you don't even know what Discord and I are going through. You call him a monster but he's the exact opposite he's a hero, all he's done for us is protected and free us and what do you do. YOU TREAT HIM LIKE HE'S THE DEVIL! You should be ashamed of yourselves because I'm fucking ashamed of you, fuck, if it weren't for the fact that I can't move I wouldn't be letting you touch me."

"Flutters-"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH FOR ONCE YOU BITCH!" Silence fell upon the group, "Good… now for what happened back there. He didn't hurt me on purpose-

Rainbows eyes widen, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT ON PURPOSE! WE SAW HIM HURT Y-"

Fluttershy's death glare that said 'Finish that sentence I fucking dare you' shut Rainbow right the fuck up.

"As I was saying, he didn't hurt me on purpose, he was under a spell. I can't believe you guys didn't notice the thick ass fog that was in the room or the fact that Discord had a dead look in his eyes. You guys must be blind because it was pretty obvious, besides you guys should know that Discord would never hurt me, not unless there is something controlling him."

"That doesn't excuse that he hurt you and ate someone!" Applejack yelled really just wanting Fluttershy to see her side of the story.

"He was possessed and he was made that she controlled him to hurt me! What is there to it!"

"That he's a god damn monster!" Applejack yelled on the top of her lungs.

Fluttershy stared at her, long and hard, "Put me down."

"What…?"

"Put. Me. Down."

The rainbowed and blonde hair girl looked at one another before setting her down, right when she was sat down, she slapped the two girls, hard. As they were stunned she stood up slowly putting a hand on the wall to walk back to the room of the battle.

Twilight panicked, "Fluttershy where are you going!?"

"Back to the one I love that's where! He's probably in pain, mentally _and_ physically."

She limped off towards the battle room, as she walked against the wall she realised they weren't going after her, "I don't know if i happy or upset about this, what ever the important thing right now is to get to Discord."

It took awhile longer to get to the room then last time for her before she was flying through the cave like an eagle on steroids. Now one of her wings were broken she felt it, not a very pleasant feeling. She finally reached the cave room, it same the crystals glowed brightly in the darkness, the only difference was the giant being in the corner surrounded by blood and bones. The figure hunched over as it's body quacked with sobs, his voice drifted through the cool air of the cave.

"It's better this way, she's safe and away from you. You did this to her, you promised to protect her instead you hurt her, she deserves better than...this." He lifted his claw to his face, Fluttershy stared at her lover's furry, winged back before finding her voice to speak.

"Discord"

His long neck twisted, he looked at her like a deer in the headlights, he looked so scared so fragile.

"no…"

"Discord please." She said pleading for him not to flee as she step forward still on the wall.

"No, stay away, please." He said as he backed away an inch looking like a scared animal who was about to be punished by the owner.

Pitifully she raised her free arm towards even though he was way out of reach. "Discord, I need you."

His eyes became glassy as his eyes became watery as he took another step back, "You don't need me, I only hurt you."

She wanted to get closer but she knew she didn't have the balance with her hurt legs, she was pretty sure her right was fractured. "You don't hurt me… you didn't hurt me… ok? It wasn't YOU who hurt me, it was the watcher."

He turned his dragon, donkey head away from her, staring at the spot where she crashed and fell, "Even so, even if I was under a spell, I hurt you. I promised to protect you and to never hurt you, instead because of me you're broken and torn. It's better for you not to be near a bad guy like me, once a bad guy always a bad guy. I also fell for that spell, I couldn't tell that you were the real you, that's how weak I am. I can't even see through a damn illusion, I can't see through a trick of the eyes, pathetic. So go back, you'll be safer there than here with a monster like me."

Fluttershy's eye widen, she then slowly abandoned the wall, limping towards the sulking creature. "Listen to me when I say you. didn't. hurt. me. You're not a bad guy, not anymore. Everybody makes mistakes, so don't let this little mess up put you down. You are also not a monster, not in my eyes, Dis-" She tripped and fell before reaching him.

Upon hearing a gasp and thud, his head swung to see Fluttershy on the ground. He immediately rushed to her side but once in front of her, he hesitantly reached out to her with his lion paw that was twice the size of her. She grabbed it gratefully as she pulled herself up, but didn't let go of his thumb even when she was full standing.

"See Discord, I need you, I can't even stand on my own two feet without you anymore." She hugged his thumb that was as big as her, rubbing her face into the yellow fur. Discord looked at her with concern and worry, " But I could hurt you… did hurt you… I can't trust myself anymore… shit… I'm afraid of myself. I'm scared that I'll kill-"

Fluttershy's face lifted up with tears streaming down it, "Don't you dare think like that, besides look at you," she tilts her head with a beaming smile, "you're a gentle giant." She pets the fur of his thumb that was under her hand, " It was the spell, not you, I can't see you hurting me intentionally." Discord's finger moved to wipe the tears from her face, she leaned into the soft fur, wanting him to see that he won't hurt her. "I need you, want you, love you, so please see the truth that you won't, didn't, wouldn't hurt me."

A tear fell down Discord's grey furry face. "I love you Fluttershy...so much, I wouldn't, couldn't, can't even think of hurting you but I did-" Angry eyes shot up to him making him flinch, "Don't make me repeat myself, Discord! YOU didn't hurt me! So drop it and let's go back to the way things were! Please, we can even stop this journey if it helps but please stop beating yourself over something you didn't do and don't make me leave you."

Discord's eyes grew soft, "Fluttershy..." He leaned his giant head and nuzzled her face, "Fucking hell, I don't deserve you… but man... do I love you."

Fluttershy giggled, "Well that's good to hear, now stop that, your fur tickles, hehe." His ears lifted up, he opened his eyes slightly, they were filled with love and affection, as a cheeky grin grew on his face. "Maybe I won't stop then." Nuzzling her more under her chin making her giggles turn to full on laughter, "Stop! HA! Laughing! Ha ha! Hurts! HA!"

Discord's eyes shot open and afraid that he hurt her, he quickly took his head away giving her room to breath. Fluttershy took deep breaths, catch her breath but beamed up at him, "Don't worry, I'm fine." He scanned her eyes for any lies and saw none and released a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"Damnit it woman, don't scare me like that, I swear you're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days."

She leaned into his palm more, looking tired, "Sorry… but you're stuck with me."

The giant being chuckled as he curled himself around her creating a huge spiral, as he did he made sure she was comfortable. "Isn't that suppose to be my line, besides I'm just fine being stuck to you. Now sleep, we've be through a lot, heh, maybe through to much…"

"Damn straight we have." Fluttershy retorted before letting out a yawn, laying on his brown furry torso, she slowly closed her eyes. "I love you."

Discord smiled as he rested his head next to her form, "Love you too, my Dear."

Smiling, Fluttershy drifted into dreamland, yellow, red eyes stared at her sleeping form, thinking to himself, Discord promised in his mind; 'This shall never happen again, I promise you, this time I will truly protect you and never hurt you again.' His eyelids descended and soon, he too, was taking to the land of dreams, maybe he will have a cup of tea with Luna to calm his nerves from that day's events.


	13. Chapter 13: Forgiveness is Key

Aqua eyes opened to the light glow of crystal, strong arms surround Fluttershy's form in a protective grip. 'He must of changed back to his human form… good… it means he's calmed…' He wasn't wearing his samurai armor, instead he wore a brown, silk button up with green trousers.

She buried her face into his chest, making the male steer and tighten his hold on her, mumbling he said, "Fluttershy… it's too early… let me sleep…"

She giggled, "though I would love to let you sleep, we're on a stone floor, in a cave that smells like watcher remains."

Grumbling with a lift of his wrist, he snapped his fingers, in a flash a queen sized bed appeared from under them with fur blankets and all, and the remains of the watcher gone and so was its smell.

"There… happy? Now let me sleep…" He grumbled as he squeezed her close burying his face into her hair.

She sighed, still smiling slightly, "Discord, you lazy dingaling, we have to get up, besides you squeezing me is not comfortable on my very hurt body."

Discord bushy eyebrows scrunched as he rolled off his side onto his back letting her go in the process. "Why didn't you say so… geez… you're telling me I'm lazy… I've been doing a lot of shit lately and you know it." He grumbled as he opened his eyes to look at her as she sat up. She winced in the process, 'I think it hurts more today, than it did yesterday…' she thought as she put a hand to her hurt leg.

Sighing, Discord sat up letting the furs on the bed to fall off his chest, with a snap, Discord puffed Fluttershy's torn robes away making her grab the furs to cover herself in embarrassment.

"Discord! Why did you do that!" She yelled as blush flushed her face, as she clung to the furs tightly.

Discord raised a brow, "Why are you covering yourself? No one's else is here and I already seen you in all your glory." A sly grin spread across his tan features, Fluttershy's face became as red as a tomato as she's swat his arm making his grin grow to ear to ear.

Discord face went to serious mood, after a moment remembering why he did that, right when fluttershy flinched and grabbed her shoulder. "Come here, I took off your cloths for a reason, not cause they were torn and dirty or because I wanted to see the nice view but to see your injuries better, so scoot that cute booty over here so I can do my job."

Her face still red as she angry pouted, she got closer turning so her back was toward him but still cover her front with the furs.

With a blink he had x-ray vision, he looked at her bones in her back, wings, skull, and arms. Everytime he came over a injury his frown deepened as he waved his hand making the injuries disappear like they weren't even there. When he was done, he lifted his head, still in x-rays, looking at the back of her head, "Ok, I got all the back, now the front meaning legs too, I saw you limping yesterday so I would like to see the problem. Don't worry about being naked cause one, I'm your lover, who has already seen you birthday suit and two, I will only see your bones for the x-ray vision does that, so please turn around."

Fluttershy hesitated but eventually turning towards him with no furs for cover, blushing slightly looking away from him. Scanning her head to toe, he healed her broken, fractured bones. With a blink he was back to normal vision, seeing that most bruises and cuts were gone from her skin. With an exhausted sigh, he pulled her into a hug, burying his face into the back of her neck.

"D-Discord?" Her eyes widened, blushing madly with the close proximity between her not so clothed body and his clothed one.

"I'm so sorry for putting you through that, I'm sorry for letting it happen…" He lifted his head to look her in the eye, brushing a strand of hair out of her face, "but don't worry… I'll keep you safe… I won't let this happen… ever… again…"

Fluttershy's eyebrows scrunched as she made a confused expression, "What do you mean, Dis-"

With a wave of his hand over her face, she became unconscious and limp in his arms. His eye's became solemn as he held her close, brushing his hands through her long hair. "I'm sorry my darling Fluttershy… but this is for the best… for you'll be… safe."

With a snap, a yellow sun dress appeared on her being, he picked her up bridal style, he walked into the dark hall of the cave to leave towards the entrance.

When he got to the waterfall outside, the water split not one drop got on the two beings exiting the cave.

There on the shore line was the five girls and dragon teen, who all sat around a campfire. When he stepped across the water, the group looked at him with emotionless faces.

When he final was upon dry ground, Rainbow spoke, "What did you do to her?"

He looked at the Rainbowed girl, "Do not worry, she's healed and resting, she should wake up sometime later… much later."

Applejack glared, about to speak up but Twilight beat her to it, "Are you alright, are you… normal in the head now?" Twilight asked as she ranged her hands.

He looked at her, answering carefully, "I'm as normal as I can be… but I won't be mind controlled like that ever again."

Applejack finally spoke up, "Why are you here?"

He quirked a brow, but brush the snotty reply from his mind, he sighed "I want you all to go home… and I want you to take Fluttershy with you."

"You just want us to go home? That's it? Go home and take Fluttershy with us? After all this you want us to juST GO HOME!" Rainbow yelled, making her voice echo through the forest.

Discord lowered his head, not wanting to look them in the eyes. "I can see that you don't want to go through this journey anymore. You're tired, homesick, and don't want to see death no more. I also don't want to put Fluttershy, or any one of you, in danger anymore. So please, take her and go home… please."

No one moved for a moment, just silently standing in their spots, after that moment the first to move was Spike. Spike stepped forward and silently took Fluttershy's sleeping body from the solemn male. Discord lifted his head to look Spike in the eye, Spike nodded in silent understanding, Discord's eye's shown thankfulness through the silent agreement.

Spike turned back to the group with the unconscious girl in his arms, he walked passed the shocked females before softly setting the girl onto silent white.

He then looked at the shocked girls, with an unreadable expression on his face pale face, understatement washed over Pinkie and Twilight. The two girls went over to their steads grabbing the reins, though the purple, rainbow, and blonde haired girls stood wide eyed at the entire display of silent conserves.

Twilight walked up to the silent male of white and dark brown hair. "Don't worry Discord, we shall take good care of her." The tall male smiled down at the indigo and pink haired girl, he nodded showing his thanks.

Pinkie strode over to stand beside Twilight silently, "Discord… Twilight, Spike, and I forgive you. We're are also sorry to make quick judgement on you, even though it wasn't your fault that you were being mind controlled. I hope you can forgive us… friends?" She stuck out her hand for him to shake, he smiled a little bit more.

"It's alright you already have my forgiveness, it was my fault for falling under the spell in the first place, so no harm done." He took her outstretched hand, "I'm thankful that you can even forgive me and yes, we're still friends if you allow it."

Pinkie beamed before jump up and hugging him almost knocking him over, "OF COURSE SILLY WILLY! You're too good of a guy to not be friends with! Besides, you're my number one pranking partner!" In the background you can hear Rainbow Dash yelling "HEY!", Pinkie looked at her, smiling apoligently, "Sorry Dashy, but Dissy got you beat. You're still second though."

Rainbow grumbled with a slight sneer, Twilight spoke up, "Come on girls, you should be happy we're going home, now stop moping and start leaving." The three irated girls, huffed and grumbled as they went over to their steads, but once they were on they were quickly bucked off.

"Hey! What's the big deal!" Rainbow yelled when Red Sight left her on her bum to go to Discord.

"What in tarnations is going on! Why did they buck us off like some unwanted varmit!" Applejack exclaimed as Forest Guardian trotted away from her.

"Why I never, what ever did we do to you to deserve this!? Rarity whined as she tried to wipe off the dirt from her bottom that she had gained from the fall.

Discord was soon surrounded by two mythical horses and a gryphon, who huffed, neighed, and screeched at him. Discord nodded as he listened to the sounds of the angered animals, "They are upset because they think you betrayed me."

Applejack stomped her foot, fuming, "We didn't betray you! You betrayed US!"

Rarity put her nose into the air in disgust like she smelled something foul, "You lied to us, you said that doing this would free us from some 'story' that controls our lives but we feel perfectly in control, you just want an excuse to kill and cause chaos!"

Discord's face scrunched up from hearing them say this, "I never betrayed you, messed up, yes, but betray, no. I told the truth when I said there was a story controlling our lives. Look what happened to Fluttershy and I, we were going to be exterminated because of what!? Because we fucking fell in love dammit how fucked up is that, and if you think I'm lying then ask Twilight, she was there. And though killing is a form of chaos, it is one of my least favorite, it's like my last choice of chaos! So don't you dare assume that I'm some killing spree maniac!"

Rainbow huffed, "Sure, mister 'I'm gonna kill a watcher in the most brutal way ever', maybe if you didn't fall in love none of this would of even happen. We could of lived our normal lives if it wasn't for you but nooo, you had to come into the picture and cause nothing but trouble. What did you even do to get Fluttershy to fall in love with you in the first place? Hell! If it wasn't for you, Fluttershy wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

Discord's eyes widened with mouth agaped before slumping slightly, "I'm sorry you feel that way…" His head lowered in shame as his mouth clenched and fist balled. "To tell you the truth, you're right, I'm nothing but trouble. I don't even know how myself why she fell in love with a guy like me, but she just… does. I told her in the cave to leave me because all I do is cause her pain but she fought me, telling me otherwise and said she loved and needed me." He lifted his head showing glossy angry eyes, "so I suggest not to dwell in the past for that only causes problems, and even though I can change it…" His eyes drifted to the sleeping figure that lay on the white elk, his eyes growing softer the longer he stared, "Even if some damage has been done, I wouldn't change it for the world… besides Tia told me not to mess with the past…"

Applejack stood firm as she stared at the tall male, but after a few seconds she sighed scratching her head as she walked over to the brown and green cladded male. "Though I feel indifferent on the situation, I can see through those weird eyes of yours that ya tellin the truth, and ya know how I am about the truth." She said as she stared up at him with a hand out stretched. "So put it there partner."

Discord smirked as he took her hand, "Yeah, you and the truth. Though… I didn't expect you to get over this so quickly…?"

Applejack scratched her head a little more, "Well, let's just say Fluttershy knocked some sense into me yesterday… I just had to see if it was the real truth."

Discord chuckled as he let go of her hand, he looked at the last two girls. Rarity huffed before walking over to him, "I understand that you were under a spell earlier so I believe and forgive you for that. Though… do you really have to be so brutal when killing a watcher, it's disgusting and messy, I swear you got blood on me once."

Bowing, Discord apologized, "I'm sorry for my behavior, my dear. I did not mean to offend you, can you ever forgive me for my brutality?"

Rarity smirked slightly as lifted a finger to her face, "Well I suppose I can forgive you since you're being such a gentleman and those watchers were just asking for it… fine, you are forgiven."

Discord stood up straight, smiling, "I'm glad that you have forgiven me."

Then all eyes were on a curtain rainbow haired girl, Rainbow Dash crossed her arms and turned away from the watchful eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you're forgiven, yada yada, just don't do something stupid again."

Discord practically beamed, "Thank you, Rainbow Dash," He looked at them all, "Thank you… all of you." With a snap, he was once again in his red samurai armor, looking brand new once again. He looked to Twilight, "Please take care of her for me please. I know she'll try to go after me once she wakes up."

Twilight smiled at the armor clad male, "Don't worry, she's safe with us."

Discord nodded, "That's why I trust you to protect her, not just because you're her best friends." He looked at the pink horse, Unicorn, and gryphon before waving them back to their riders. The three riders grabbed the reins of the creatures, the group watched as he got on Crimson Flame. When fully saddled, Discord looked at the group, "Now stay safe… this will all be over in three days and it will take me eight to get back home. So if I'm not back after eleven days then, well… just know I tried." With that he was gone leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

"This doesn't feel right…" Pinkie Pie said as she began to shake, "I think we shouldn't let him do this alone with this one, have you noticed how each time we encounter a watcher, it seems stronger or cunninger than the last." She said as she looked to Twilight and Spike.

Twilight eyes widened before letting out a sigh, "That may be true Pinkie but we promised to go home and protect Fluttershy, we can't go against our word."

Rainbow turn to her with a sly grin, "What promise? The only promise I remember is to protect Fluttershy, we didn't promise to go home."

Twilight's, Spike's, and Pinkie's eyes grew at this statement, it was true they never promised to go home but to take care of Fluttershy. "Are you sure you want to go through with this, after everything that has happened?" Spike questioned as he thought back to the arguments between the four people.

Applejack spoke up, "We have came all this way, gone this far, just to go home just before it's about to end? Well that's just cowardly don't ya think? I might not believe in his methods but I ain't gonna give up because of a little hickup."

Rarity added, "Besides, once Fluttershy wakes up from her beauty sleep, none of us will be able to stop her from going after him. She turns into a beast when something happens to him, ugh, I still remember how furious she was at that watcher."

Twilight shook her head, smiling, "No, we couldn't, she's getting stronger. I guess we have to thank Discord for that but... before go… let's wait for Fluttershy to wake up. We need to give her an apology." The girls and boy looked at the unconscious being and nodded. "Ok, so let's just reset camp and wait… I guess."

"Yeah… let's just hope that when she wakes up… she won't kill us." Rainbow said shivering, the group looked at her with scared, terrified faces.

"Agreed"


	14. Chapter 14: I don't want to be alone

**A/N: Oi! I'm back baby! Sorry I've been gone! Motivation has been low and school has been rough! But don't worry! Hopefully I finish this story by Halloween! Maybe give ya guys a little mlp Halloween short,,, maybe undertale that's sounds funny,,, depends on what's goin on and if I got the motivation,,, heh but anyway,,, enjoy this chapter! Leave ya reviews PLEASE! So that way I know I'm doing a good job or not,,, seriously dn't know if ya don't speak up! HAHA! SEE YA AND ENJOY!**

* * *

Discord rode for two and a half, he only stopped to rest for the night, when he finally reached Crystal Mountains. He walked up those snow covered cliffs sides with a brown tattered cloak to cover his armor clad body, an hour had passed before he reached a cave.

He pulled out the map in the wind torn air, as he held the flapping paper, he saw he was at the right place. Stuffing the map back into his cloak, he walk into the cave, leaving snow tracks on the black stone of of the cave.

Aqua eyes opened to clear, blue skies, "I see that you're finally awake." A familiar spoke to the left of her. "Hey girls, she's awake!"

"Bout dang time! It's been a full day! At this rate we'll never catch up to him in time."

The aqua eyed girl sat up immediately at this statement, though as soon as she was fully up right her mouth was bombarded by bread. "Eat this, you must be hunger you've been out for a… what…? Day and a half?"

Her eyes scanned the faces around her only to see the last people she wanted to see right now besides a watcher, her friends.

Twilight, who was the one sitting to her left, asked, "How are you feeling Fluttershy?"

Scarfing down the bread, she answered with some attitude, " I'm fine, what I want to know is why I'm here with you instead with Discord?" She looked sternly at Rainbow and Applejack, "Where is he?"

Rainbow Dash looked to Applejack, " I guess Discord healed her while in the cave because I remember she couldn't walk for shit the other day."

Applejack responded, "Well that's mighty nice of him, he can't even see her hurt before leaving her with us. Man, now I really feel bad for saying all those things about him."

Fluttershy looked at them with shock and confusion. "Why do you sound like you're forgiven Discord, what's this about 'feeling bad for him'?"

Rarity spoke spoke up to answer her, "That's right Darling, we have forgiven him… though I just wish we apologized to him for our behavior towards him."

Fluttershy twisted her head around looking at everybody for answers, "What happened while I was out?" Fluttershy grabbed her forehead. "All I remember is after Discord healed me, he hugged me telling me he would protect me then everything went black."

Pinkie then took the opportunity to speak up, "Well! You see, while you were out, he took you to us so we would keep you safe and take you home. Spike, Twilight, and I apologize for our miss judgement and for our behavior. Though at first Rarity, Dashy, and Applejack didn't forgive him, heck they barely talked to him, that was until they were bucked off by their rides. Then that's when they really let him have a piece of their minds but then he explained the situation and they forgave him before he left to defeat the watcher leaving you to our care, this all happened yesterday by the way." She took a deep breath, "Did you get that?"

Fluttershy sat awestruck before snapping back to reality bolting up to stand. " I got to go after him! He can't do this alone! I thank you all for forgiving him but I have to go! She said as she ran to Silent White.

"Now just hold your horses, we're comin' with you." Applejack exclaimed stopping Fluttershy in her motion of getting on Silent.

Fluttershy looked at them shocked, "You are?!"

Rainbow stepped up, "Yeah, we have a doubt to pay. Also he can't do this alone without my awesomeness!" She said puffing up her chest.

Twilight rolled her eyes at her, "Yeah, sure whatever you say… Anyway, we have to go as soon as possible but we have to do one thing."

Fluttershy tilted her head when she was fully seated onto the white Elk. "Oh… what's that because I don't think I can take any detours."

The group looked to one another before surrounding Fluttershy and Silent White and in unison they yelled, "We're sorry, Fluttershy!"

For a second, Fluttershy was stunned before letting loose a warm smile to spread across her face. "You're all forgiven, just don't make such quick judgement like that again without know the correct facts."

"Thank you, Fluttershy, we promise we won't judge so quickly before understanding the issue first!" Spike said saluting.

"Good, now get your shit together or you'll be left behind! I remember where the last watcher is, it's at the Crystal Mountains. Loneliness it said, I don't like the sound of that." Fluttershy explained as the others scurried to get their things and getting on their rides.

Soon they were speeding through the forest, making the plants zoom by like a blur. Twilight spoke up to get Fluttershy's attention, "How are we gonna get their in time, the Crystal mountains are two and a half days away from here! By the time we do reach the mountains it'll probably be too late!"

"If we don't take any stops, we'll get there in a one day and a half or less!" Rainbow answered instead.

"Let's just hope Discord didn't have the same idea…" Fluttershy whispered against the wind as she chewed her lip.

Discord walked through the dark, misty, cold, winding tunnel, despair and loneliness eating at his insides. "Stop thinking so negatively, once this is all over you get to go home to your beautiful Fluttershy, who will welcome you home with open arms and smile that smile that you love so much. Even with these good thoughts, I still have this sickening feeling that won't be true. Heh, you know what would be messed up, if this is all a dream and I'm still statue… still alone…"

He stopped, looking at his hands as he flexed them, "Yeah… that would be really fucked up…" He looked down the dark cavern feeling the sense of sorrow flowing from deep down in the cave. He frowned as depressing thoughts flowed through his head, "What if this was for nothing, what if I continue this will only make things worse for us. What if I do this, Fluttershy won't love me anymore, that it was only a ploy to get me to do this."

Discord shook his head as he slapped his face with both hands, "Snap out of it, Discord! You can do this! Don't let the watcher win! You are going to end this once and for all, then you're going to go back home to the one you love and you're going to do the thing you were going to do at the gala, before all of this happened, but you chickened out!" He yelled at himself as he walked, pulling something out of his armor, it was a string with a golden ring with a red ruby on it.

He smiled as he thought about how fluttershy would react when he got on one knee and pull out that ring, saying that special line. He let out a sigh still smiling softly, "Man, I can't wait to see her face… hell... I would've seen it earlier if everybody stopped interrupting us at the gala, the nerve of those people. Then again that just a lame excuse to cover up the fact you chickened out, to scared that she might reject you."

Sorrow filled his eyes as he thought of all kinds of different rejection scenarios, sighing once more he became more depressed as he walked deeper into the darkness. Soon he couldn't take the depressing thoughts as he fell to his knees, tears slowing falling from his eyes, when he hit the ground the old string holding the ring broke. He gasped as rolled away, he slowly reached out as it rolled not wanting to lose it, his motions slow from the depressing atmosphere barely having the strength to move.

The ring stopped at a pair of bare feet, in mid motion Discord stopped reaching for the ring. He looked up with sorrow filled tired eyes, there stood before him was a ghostly white young girl whose long black hair covered her face. The girl reached down and picked up the ring, Discord reached out but could reach the ring, "Please, give that back." He spoke in a rasp.

The girl tilted her head, indicating she was looking at him, "Why? What is this for?"

Discord tried to reach for it again, " It's for someone… who is very close to my heart."

The girl tilted her head to the side, " But you are alone… no one is here but lonely old me."

Discord strained to smile, " That's because I came here alone to keep the one I love safe, so please give me the ring back."

The girl looked at him through her black locks before looking down the ring in her hand before looking back at him and placing the ring back in his hand. "I hope you won't be alone forever like me."

Discord tightened his hand around the ring, he looked to the girl about to say something before he was interrupted by the sound of footsteps and someone calling out is his name.

When he turned his head the sense of sorrow and loneliness left him when he saw the woman he loved running towards him. When she got close she fell to her knees wrapping her arms around his neck, " Are you ok!? You look so pale! Don't ever leave me again! You worried me to death!" Fluttershy said in a frenzy as she scanned him for any signs of him getting hurt before kissing him all over the face. "Thank god you're ok…"

He looked at her confused,,, he was happy to see her but… "Why are you here!? You're suppose to be at home!"

"That's because we never went home, sugarcube." Said a voice behind Fluttershy.

He looked to see the rest of the girls and Spike. "What?! You guys said you'd take her home!"

Rainbow smirked, " We never said we'd go home, we only said we'd protect Fluttershy… which we did."

Discord struggled to come up with a retort but found none knowing she was telling the truth, "Ugh ,women... try to do things to keep them safe but they still don't listen…"

"Well, by the looks of it, you could of been goner if we didn't come along, darling, so be quiet." Rarity said as she put a hand on her hip.

"Ugh, thanks and whatever… fucking sassy as ever I see…" Discord grumbled as he slowly stood. He then remember the little girl, he turns to see her standing silently staring soundlessly at the group.

Spike noticed the ghostly girl scratching his head, feeling awkward by her hair covered gaze. "Uh… who's the creepy girl?" He asked as a shiver ran down his spine.

The girl head slowly turned to indicate that she was look at him, in a lifeless voice she answered his question. "My name is Sad Loneliness…" Her head turned back to Discord, Staring up to the tall man made her hair fall slightly from her face revealing the sad white eyes of the pale girl, "I'm the last watcher you must defeat to be able to finish this story."

Discord eye's widened, this lonely little girl is the last watcher, he shook, he could end the other watchers for they attacked him and his friends but this… he couldn't kill a child who has done nothing wrong.

"But before anything happens… I would like to tell the story of how the watchers came to be."

The whole room froze as they held their breath, staring at the lonely little girl.

"This is the story of the six friends… who lost their lives."


	15. Chapter 15: The watcher's story

**A/N: oi,,, looks like i want finish by Halloween,,, but hey,,, I finish it soon,,, it's what? one chapter away,,, no two,,, ugh not even I know,,, but anyway stay tuned for more TAHL!**

* * *

"There was six friends, whose lives were fine but one day everything just went wrong.

The eldest of the group was to be married in red leaves of fall, everyone thought it was true love that was in the air. Everything was fine during the cold night before the day of the wedding, the bride slept, dreaming of her fairytale wedding that was going to come true in the morning but sadly she was never going to walk down the aisle. In the dead of night she woke to find herself in her wedding gown and her beloved standing beside the bed, startled but happy she open her mouth to ask what was going on but was silenced when seeing the gleam of a knife in her lover's hand. Before she could scream, she was struck in the heart by the one she had thought loved her. With her last breath she thought 'if I was never loved then there is no such thing as love', her heart blacked and she became the watcher with the bloody wedding dress.

Loveless Ruler

To clear their minds of their oldest friends death, they went out camping, to lift their spirits the best they could. So some of the members decided a prank is in store to make everyone smile once again. They were to prank the skittish boy of the group, not listening to his twin sister's warnings. The second oldest girl wore a hockey mask and carried a club to make herself look like a serial killer. When the skittish boy came back he saw no one but her in that mask, not knowing it was her, he ran, she chased. He ran not watching where he was going, she chased not knowing what was going to happen, he fell, she watched as he ran off a cliff and fell to his death. He saw as she took off her mask with a horrid look as he fell off that huge cliff. She whispered in a small scared voice, "It was just a joke". When he landed a shape rock went through his chest, scaring the poor girl with the gruesome sight. Before the young boy hit that rock that took his life he thought, 'Why must I fear people, they should fear ME!' You know this boy as the second watcher you met, the one to look like the Grim Reaper.

Fear Enforcer

The twin sister saw all this, saw as he ran off that cliff, but she didn't see him die like the older girl, no, but she heard it. The sickening sound of bone breaking and muscle tearing, he didn't scream, there was no need for his body screamed for him when he landed. She was terrified as the older girl turned and looked at her and the group, looking just as terrified. The twin covered her mouth then turned and ran, she heard someone call her name and ran after her but she didn't look back. ' Why didn't they listen!?' She thought as she ran, 'I told them he wouldn't handle the scare well and it would end badly! WHY?! Why didn't they listen!?' She cried, blurring her vision. She didn't see it coming, she ran into a road, she didn't see the carriage until it was too late. She was trampled and ran over, but her last thought was 'I know what's best, if they listened to me none of this would've happened.' As she lay broken on the ground she took her last painful break, 'I'll make everyone listen to me.' The first watcher to show their face was her.

Rule Enforcer

The one that chased after her was the oldest boy in the group, who saw what happened to her. Running to her side he watched as she took her final breath, as life left her eyes. In blind fury he charged at the driver of the carriage, he yelled and scream, thinking this was what pain was, but really it was only the beginning. Before he knew it, he was hit in the back of his head and knocked out, he was tied and dragged into the carriage. Not wanting to go into full detail but he was taken to a hidden place where he was chained by barb wire, tortured and experimented on he then knew what pain truly was. With his mouth sewn shut and eyes stapled open he could feel his body giving up for he been starved for days, for his captors disappeared leaving him alone in pain. As his eyesight faded he saw people open the door to his cell, "HOLY SHIT WHAT IS THAT THING!?" He heard someone yell. "AH FUCK! THAT'S A PERSON!" He heard another yell. "LET'S GET HIM OUT! I THINK WE'RE LOSING HIM!" A third voice yelled, "COME ON STAY WITH US!" 'But I'm already dead' He thought, soon his eyesight and hearing faded as he felt his lifeforce leave him, his last thought was ' I wish people knew my pain'.He became the watcher that looked liked him in his last moments.

Pain Bringer

Two were left, two sisters, one of 18, the other was only the age of 5. They waited at the camp for the girl and boy not knowing what had happen to them. The eldest sat silently staring into the fire rembencing what had happened only hours before, she kept remembering the boy's face as he fell. "It wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault' she kept repeating quietly to herself to fool herself. The little girl watched her sister quiver till she felt a drop hit her nose, looking up she saw the dark clouds as more raindrops fell onto her face. She tugged as her sisters shirt, her sister look at her with empty eyes, "Rain" the little girl said as she pointed up. The elder looked up to only get hit in the face by raindrops, "I see, this looks to be a bad storm." She stood and walked into the woods, "Sis, stuff!" The little one said pointing at everyone's stuff, without looking back the older sister said, "No need" as she continued walking making the young girl run after her.

Few minutes later they made it to a cave, the little girl happily ran in, "Dry!" The elder didn't go in instead she stayed in the rain. The younger stopped laughing and looked at her sister, "In?" the elder chuckle and crouched down her wet hair covering her eyes, "No, I'm going to get help, you'll be safe here, don't leave this place ever. I'll come back". The girl smiled brightly sticking out her pinkie, "Promise!?" The elder smiled sadly and her pinkie grasped her sister's smaller one. "Promise." She then got up slowly, "Remember never leave this cave." The little one smile, "OK!" The elder then left leaving the little girl, the young girl thought she'd come back for her, what she didn't know was she held onto false promises. The rain stopped the next day, drying up quickly leaving no water for the girl. You know the body can't live without water for three days, she didn't know, on the third day of no water the girl cried herself to sleep. 'Why did sis lie, why am I so alone.' that night when she slept but she never woke up. She became the watcher that now speaks this sad tale.

Sad Loneliness

Now, what happened to her sister you ask, why three years later, she was being trialed for the death of the skittish boy, the trampled girl, and her sister who was found dead near the sites of the other two. "Do you admit that you were the cause of these three deaths sense you were the one with them the night they went out camping?" She looked at them with a blank face, "It wasn't my fault." she lied to them and herself. "So you're saying that you were there when they died, if so... tell us how they died." She bowed her head, "It was a joke gone wrong, he fell, she ran and got trampled, and I left my little sister." She said hating to tell the truth because for three years she's been lying for the last 3 years. "I see… well I'll have to send you to jail for being involved with these deaths and for child abandonment." The judge said, "Any last words before you go." The girl nodded, screams echoed through courtroom as she put a gun to her head, "I have no regrets" was the last lie she said before she pulled the trigger. The young beautiful woman became the lying watcher you know as the one who fouled a young woman's lover.

Lying Princess"

Loneliness finished her story as everyone's eyes water with shock and realisation.

"Oh my…" Fluttershy said as tears fell down her face as she covered her mouth shaking.

"You went through so much…" Applejack said shaking with realization.

"I'm so sorry…" Twilight said as she fell to her knees in tears.

"And to think we've been-" Rainbow started be for Discord interrupted her, "-I've been doing nothing but killing you like a serial killer on a killing spree, I've been killing innocent people who've already been through so much." He said as he quivered as he put a hand to his face, "I really am a brutal killer."

Lonely grabbed his hand and smiled, " No you're not, you on a mission to free yourselves from this terrible story, those watchers are only shells of who they once were. You're actually setting us free, I must thank you for that, besides you didn't know and that was a good thing. If you'd have known you wouldn't of killed them but they would've killed you. So all's well ends well… I think that's how you say it."

Discord smiled softly down at the young girl, "Thank you lonely."

"Good, I cheered you up, now do me the favor, kill me." Lonely said with a smile.

The whole group said 'What?!' in unison as they looked at her in shock.

"I want to die, I want to see mommy and daddy again, I want to see my sister! My real sister! Please grant me my this one wish, please!" Loneliness cried out breaking everyone's hearts, Discord was about to speak but fluttershy beat him to it, "I'll do it…"

Eyes widened hearing her say that, "Are you sure Fluttershy?" Twilight questioned her friends sanity.

"I know a way she can go peacefully…" Fluttershy smiled sadly at the young girl.

Discord stared in shock at the woman before him, 'has she really grown that much?' sighing, he nodded, "Fine if you are sure you're able to this, I won't stop you."

"Thank you for believing in me Discord." She smiled softly to him.

Sad Loneliness smiled brightly, "Thank you! Oh! Almost forgot!" She waved to Discord to crouch down, he complied getting on one knee. She cupped her hand and whispered into his ear, his eyes widened, then scrunched in confusion but finally grown stern and serious. Lonely pulled away looking into his eyes for his understanding, he nodded that he understood.

Smiling brightly as he stood lonely looked to the confused Fluttershy, "Ok! I'm ready!" Fluttershy smiled softly, discord stepped to the side to give the two room, he stood with a emotionless eyes as thoughts zoomed through his head,

Fluttershy got to her knees in front of the cheerful girl, 'I never seen a girl her age so happy to die' the jewel on her staff began to glow, she reached in and pulled out a syringe that had clear liquid. "This shall put you to sleep with no pain." She said sadly. Lonely smiled gratefully "Thank you for choosing a nicer end for me."

Fluttershy nodded as she put the needle to her neck, "This will sting a little…" she said as she put the needle in, lonely hissed but the smile never left. As fluttershy squeezed the syringe she began to sing.

"Hush now,quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head." She sang as she squeezed the last drop into lonely. "Hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed." Lonely eyes slowly started to droop. "Hush now, quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head."

Fluttershy cradled lonely in her arms, feeling her breath slow. "Hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed." Lonely's eye's closed fully but the smile never leaving her face, "Thank you…" She said with her last breath as her body went limp in Fluttershy's arms, Fluttershy smiled sadly as a tear fell down her face.

"Drift off to sleep, leave the exciting day behind you." She continue to sing as she lay lonely's body on the ground softly, Discord stood behind her putting a hand on her shoulder. More tears fell onto the body as she grabbed her lover's hand, "Drift off to sleep, let the joy of dreams find you."

Lonely's body soon glowed a light blue, surprising the whole group, Fluttershy smiled as tears cascaded down her face as small lights floated into the air, to her it was beautiful. "Hush now, quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head."

More lights separated from the body to join the air of the cave. "Hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed." Soon the form of the body was gone leaving nothing but lights tiny blue light to float in the air, Fluttershy stood as she continued to sing the smile grew brighter in the light, "Drift off to sleep, leave the exciting day behind you."

Discord hugged her from behind watching the lights with a soft smile as they slowly faded. "Drift of to sleep, let the joy of dreams find you." When Fluttershy was finally finish singing the lights disappeared, she then turned in Discord's arms and cried, "I'm so glad she's at peace now" she cried into his chest. Discord petted her hair as he set his head on hers, closing his eyes, he whispered, "Let's go home."


	16. Chapter 16: Let's End This

There was light at the end of the tunnel, literally, it was fucking bright.

The group walked through the cave, cheers and laughter sounded through the cavern as they approach the entrance or in their case, exit. Everyone was happy, and relieved, that it was finally over, except one, the tall male silently treaded behind the cheerful group.

As the large group got even closer to the exit a snap sounded through the joyful atmosphere. A portal appeared in the opening of the cave, you can see in it that the designation of the portal was Ponyville.

Fluttershy and the others turned to Discord in surprise, Discord let out a nervous chuckle. "Sorry about not doing this earlier but this only works when I put my mind to it, if I don't concentrate hard enough then it would send you to a random location... or realm…"

The group looked to one another and shrug, they began to go through the portal. Twilight stopped in front of the portal when she noticed that Fluttershy and Discord didn't make a move towards the portal. She looked to a scene of the two lovers staring at one another. Discord had a guilty grimace on his face, Twilight only saw the back of Fluttershy but she knew their would be a concerned expression on the young woman's face.

Fluttershy's voice faintly sounded through the cave as she questioned him, "What's wrong Discord?"

The rest of the group sounded on the other side of the portal with questions of what was going on and commands to hurry up.

Twilight spoke up, "Guys come on, can't you do this when you get home?"

"You're going home… not me."

Twilight and Fluttershy's eyes widened from Discord explanation as he snapped his fingers making another portal behind him. It's destination was could not be seen through it swirled with blue, purple, and green hues.

"What do you mean Discord?" Fluttershy asked with a quiver in her voice.

"Your quest is done but mine isn't." Discord sounded, he reached into his armor for something as he slowly approached the shaking pink haired woman.

"Discord, what are you talking about?" Twilight expressed with concern and confusion in her voice.

"I have to do something for everyone to be truly free, if I don't the watchers will only come back again and again. I can't allow that." He answered, he finally reach the one he loved and gently took her hand, lifting it putting something in her palm. He didn't let go of her hand as he sandwiched her small hand between his two large ones as if to keep whatever he put in her hand, to stay there.

"I wanted to do this properly and after this was all over but this maybe the only chance I'll have to say this." He said as he kept his head down as his shoulders shook.

Fluttershy looked at him with watery eyes that were filled with worry and confusion, "Discord what are you trying to say?"

He pulled her into a tight hug as he put his head on top of hers, silent tears fell from his hidden eyes. "What I'm trying to say is I love you… and that I want to live you for the rest of my life... but loneliness told me I must do one more thing to set you all free, and only I can do it but she said… that I might not come back from it…" He finish with gripping her tighter.

If you could see Fluttershy's face, that was buried in his armor plated chest, you would see pain and agony as she cried for the one she loved. "Discord please don't leave me, we don't have to be truly free, we can get through this. Take me with you anything… just please don't leave me."

Discord moved his head off hers and put a hand under her chin to lift it and kissed her hard and passionately. When they to had to part for air, the look of guilt and heartbreak shown on Discord face will pain and shock was on Shy's.

"I'm sorry" was the last thing he said to her before he pushed her to Twilight causing the two to fall through the portal behind them. With a grunt and groan they got off eachother and off the ground, seeing the others surrounding them with the look of bewilderment on their faces.

Fluttershy looked to the portal to see it shrinking, she ran to it but the portal was to small to go through but you can see through it. What she saw as she ran towards the shrinking portal was like everything the world was in slow motion, she cried out, she saw the silhouette of Discord looking towards her before slowly turning and walking into the other portal.

She cried out his name before the portal closed of leaving nothing there, she fell to her knees as she cried to the heavens to bring him back, clutching her fist to her chest. She realised she was still clutching the thing Discord gave her, she sluggishly looked to her hands opening just as slowly. Her eyes widened and more tears crashed down onto the ground as she looked upon the object in her hand.

A scream broke through the town, for in her delicate hands was a ring with a red ruby in the center, engraved on it said;

'My Precious Love'.

On Discord's side of the portal, he cringed to her cries as he slipped into the other portal, he shook with tears repeating in a whisper, 'I'm so sorry' over and over.

He walked through the watercolor portal, tears finally fading, he was nearing the end of the portals tunnel. There was no light at the end of this tunnel, just darkness.

"Ok… now that's out of my system I need to focus on what's on hand now." He said knocking on his head thinking that doing that will help him focus. "Lonely said not to kill the writer… who ever that is… they're innocent and don't know that all this is going on. Also don't destroy the story itself for it will; A… reset everything like a video tape, B… get rid of magic making the world we know basically be bye bye, or C… just destroy our world entirely, and we sure as hell don't want that. Actually none of that sounds fucking pleasing so destroying story is a big no no!" He said extravagantly before just scratching the back of his sighing.

"Ok… she said 'just grab the pen'... 'what fucking pen' I ask myself... "you'll know when you see it, just take it to inbetween worlds and destroy it" she says, what the hell does that fucking mean!" Discord facepalmed, " I REALLY need to stop talking to myself."

When he removed his hand from his face he saw he made it to the end of the tunnel. Stepping through the exit he entered a dark room, though for him he could see just fine, from what he could see he had ended up in a writer's studio.

Taking a quick glance around the room he spotted a desk, upon it was a regular looking pen. Though for Discord, he could see a power flowing through the pen, this is why he had to go alone only he could see this power and only he could destroy it.

Now this sounds easy correct, destroy the pen and bam it's done, right? Well, it's not that simple there's a reason why he must take it inbetween worlds and why it might cost him his life.

Grabbing the pen, Discord walked back into the portal but when he was in the colorful void the portals closed with a snap of his fingers, leaving him with no exit from the space between worlds and dimensions.

With an emotionless look, Discord squeezed his hand breaking the pen in half. Slowly black ink oozed from between his fingers dripping to what would be thought the ground should be.

The ink didn't stop oozing at the amount you'd think a normal pen would hold, Discord stepped back as the ink started to form into something... something huge.

Soon the being was as tall as a seven story build, the being started to take form. It's torso seemed that of a mans, it's lower half seemed to be that of a birds including a tail, it had four arms that look to be made of ink, on it's back was wings of a moth, and it's head was a leopard's but with six orange eyes.

Staring down at Discord it's voice boomed through the void, "You dare awaken the great Ioann Fredor! The powerful ruler of written worlds!"

Crossing his arms trying to look threatening to the giant beast, Discord yelled up to Ioann, "YEAH I DARE ASSHOLE! BECAUSE OF YOU I'VE BEEN THROUGH HELL AND BACK! I LOVE CHAOS AND ALL BUT THIS IS FUCKING RIDICULOUS!" Discord put a foot forward and pointed an excusing finger towards the god like creature. "HOW DARE YOU CONTROL OTHER'S LIVES WITH HEXED WORDS AND CURSED INK! I HAVE DONE SOMETHING SIMILAR TO YOUR DOING BUT YOUR WAYS ARE COWARDLY! HIDING IN THE SHADOWS OF ANOTHER TO USE YOUR POWERS AND USE THEM AS BLAME! WHAT YOU DO IS JUST PLAIN CHILDISH! FOOLISH! AND GHASTLY BEYOND WORDS!"

The giant chuckled at Discord's words, "That is my power, why should I not use it to control others. Indeed, in your eyes my ways may seem cowardly and childish but to me it is strategy. While the writer creates their story I slip my powers in to make reality and maybe put some of my own rules to that world. So basically I make the writers dreams come true."

Discord swiped his arm through the air like he was going to cut Fredor with his hand, "BUT WHAT YOU DO IS STILL WRONG! YOU COULD BE USING YOUR POWER FOR GOOD BUT INSTEAD YOU USE IT FOR YOUR OWN AMUSEMENT!"

Ioann roared with laughter, "This coming from the man who did the same exact thing! You controlled and twisted people's lives like they were your puppets filling their lives with chaos!"

Discord growled with force in his voice he yelled, "DON'T BRING THE PAST INTO THE PRESENT TO USE AS YOUR OWN PERSON SHEILD! YES, I'VE DONE WRONG IN THE PAST AND I RESENT MYSELF FOR THAT BUT I HAVE CHANGE AND I'M DOING GOOD NOW! SO WHY CAN YOU NOT DO THE SAME!?"

Ioann grinned menacingly down at Discord showing a row of thousands sharp teeth like a shark, "To control the outcome of one's life is an opportunity that can't be passed up. To control someone's destiny is just so much fun, that's what I did for you. I killed your parents so you'd be vulnerable, so when one person showed you kindness and pity you'd fall for them easily. Only for your heart to be broken by that same person and you go on a rampage, then for you to be turned into stone by that very same person."

Discord scowled at the beast, " It was you who made me so messed up and made my heart turn to stone?"

Fredor smirk, "Yes, and it made the story so delicious, just all the better to make it all reality."

"You're a sick son of a bitch you know that? Anyway, I'll defeat you and lift this curse from my world." Discord cracked his knuckles.

"Hehe, you can not defeat me, so go back and let me continue my work as being your worlds ruler maybe I'll cut you some slack and let you have a somewhat normal life." Ioann snickered as he popped his shoulder.

"Nah, I don't believe you so yeah I'm gonna end this once and for all but I do have one question before we start." Discord said as he cracked his neck.

Squinting his eyes the godly creature rumbled, "Hmm? And what would that be?"

Discord eyes became glowing red and yellow, "Are you the only one of your kind?"

Fredor tilted his head, raising a brow, "Why… yes I am? So?"

Flashing a dark smile up at the being, a growl sound deep from Discord chest "Good." In a blink of an eye Discord was in his beast form standing the same height as Ioann Fredor, in seconds Discord's eagle claw gripped the beings neck lifting him off the so called ground.

Fredor choked for air as he was lifted higher and higher above Discord beastly head, Discord voice echoed through the void as he growled out, "Then I'll make your species outerly and completely **extinct**."


	17. Chapter 17:let it be over

It's been three months since Discord's depracher to end the cursed story. Many commoners who knew or didn't know of Discord went on with their daily lives. The gang, princess and anyone else who were somewhat close to Discord have given up hope and believe that their mismatch friend was gone or just dead.

One still believe he was alive and was still fight, one still had hope that he would come home, one still cried at night for his well being and wish for him to just come back to her.

For three months it has been hell for Fluttershy, she waited, she hoped, wished, cried, and begged the heavens for him to just be alive.

Many times one of her friends will just find her in a daze in the middle of town, right where the portal had been on that fateful day.

Today was like those many times, Twilight was grocery shopping with spike when she saw Fluttershy standing very still in that same spot. Sighing Twilight walked over to the still woman,

"Fluttershy, you need to stop doing this." She put a hand on her shoulder, Fluttershy slowly turned to her, her skin and hair were paler than usual. Blinking slowly like she was trying to comprehend what she said the pale woman answered, "He'll come back." Wrapping her arms around her middle she mumbles, "He has to come back."

Sighing once more Twilight gently grab Fluttershy's other shoulder turning her around so she may walk her home, "I'm sorry, but he's not coming back."

In another dimension two forces collided causing sparks to light up the darkened space.

Shrugging off her friends hands, fluttershy stood her ground looking at Twilight with so much determination, " He will come back! I know Discord! He's too tough to be killed so easily!"

In the other dimension taking a closer look it seemed to be two massive mismatched creatures fighting to the death. Both battered and worn but still fighting with full force, the dragon like creature opened its mouth shooting a orange, blue, and black beam of light at the other being. The humanoid creature opened it's own mouth to let a beam of green light to block the other godlike creature's power. When the two lights collided it caused a shock wave to course through the empty void.

Pinching the top of her nose, Twilight huffed, " You and I both know that Discord has died before, also it's been three months Fluttershy! Just let it go and go on with your life!"

Spike looked between the two women concerned but knowing he couldn't interine.

Fluttershy eyes began to look wet, her jaw clenching, " Yes, he has died before but I can feel it in my heart that he's still alive and he's still fighting! I still have hope that he'll come home!"

The two beings fired their power with all their might but the humanoid one could see that his beam was being overpowered. Before the dragon-like creature's power got any closer, the other shut it's mouth and quickly avoided the beam. But all too soon, the beam dissipated and a lion paw collide with it's face, sending him a few feet away from the growl mix-matched dragon.

"For the last time Fluttershy! Discord isn't coming back! Give up on this fantasy that he is!" Twilight yelled sick of her friends delusions.

"That's where you're wrong twilight fucking Sparkle! It's not a fantasy he will come back that a FACT!" Fluttershy screamed as tears slipped down her cheeks.

Just as the humanoid creature was about to get up the dragon was right above him, his eagle claw raised pulsing with energy. Just as the claw was coming down the prey rolled out of the way, the power filled claw though hitting nothing but air ripped through space like paper making an opening in the void. Frozen, the dragon creature stared through the portal, startled that it did that. Taken the opportunity the other entity jumped him from behind pushing them both through the portal.

Just as Twilight was going to yell back, a loud ripping noise sounded from the sky. The two females, one male, and many civilians looked to the north of them where the rip sounded right above the edge of the town was a large rip in the sky.

Spike stuttered, "A-a-a!

"Portal…" Whispered Twilight and Fluttershy.

Not a second later after they said that, Two enormous creature came through the portal crashing into the fields and a couple buildings a dust cloud rolled through the streets making many to cover their eyes and mouths. When the dust cleared screams echoed through the air as people ran the opposite direction of the fight between the two beings.

Spike taking a step back, voiced fear, "What was that!? Is that!?"

Twilight fell to her knees as she gulped staring into the direction where the two monsters fought. "Is that who I think it is...It can't be…"

Fluttershy, like in a trance began to walk towards the battlefield, noticing where her friend was going Twilight yelled out, "No! Wait! Fluttershy! Don't go there! It's too dangerous!" Twilight got up seeing that her friend was going to stop and ran after her, somehow Fluttershy made a lot of distance with just walking.

Fluttershy knew it was him, she just knew it, she recognize that color scheme anywhere. She was finally at the battle field, she watched as a humanoid creature with a leopard head with different parts fought against a dragon like creature with mixed matched limbs. She didn't know who or what the leopard head guy was but she knew the dragon, or should she say draconequus.

"DISCORD!" The yell met the draconequus's ears, he turned his head towards the familiar voice. His pupils shrunk in fear to see his love so close to the battle. He roared "NO! GET OUT OF HERE!"

The humanoid creature turned its leopard head towards Fluttershy it's six orange eyes getting a dangerous glint. Discord noticed that the being was looking at Fluttershy that made his skin crawl, "Don't you dare Ioann…"

Fluttershy gripped the front of her shirt as Fredor grinned so darkly that she was sure that the air went still, Fredor slowly turned to her opening his mouth, just as slowly, green light flooded his mouth.

"NO!" Seeing on what was about to happen discord rushed to get to fluttershy, his lion paw glowing blue and his eagle claw glowed red. Just as Fredor shot his beam, Discord was got in front of Fluttershy, he faced the beam of light slamming his forearms together the red and blue light mixed with one another forming a purple shield just as the beam was about to hit him.

The beam was so strong that discord was slightly pushed back, grunting he turned his grey head to Fluttershy, "Shy! *grunt* Run! *huff* I-I can't hold the b-beam *Grunt* b-back for m-much longer!"

Realising if she stayed there any longer Fluttershy would put them both in danger, so she ran behind a nearby building so she would still be close by to watch the events on fold.

Seeing that the pink hair woman had got away Fredor closed his mouth, stopping the beams assault on Discord. Seeing that the attacked had stop Discord fell to one knee putting his paw down to keep himself up, sweat could be seen through his coarse fur and his breathing came in huffs showing how tired and hurt he truly was.

Fredor was breathing pretty heavy himself, grinning he caocked his head, "Ah, I see, that is your precious Fluttershy… Ho Ho! Also who I call your weakness!"

Glaring and growling Discord slowly stood still breathing heavily, "Don't fucking touch her… *Huff* I'm your opponent…"

"HA HA! Indeed you are but if anyone comes near the arena! They DIE in the arena!" Fredor laughed maniacally before charging at Discord.

Discord grabbed two of the ink arms stopping the attack somewhat, he noticed that the other two arms posed to strike, snapping his tail he created two ghost like arms to stop the inkley fist from hitting him.

In such close proximity, they struggled to keep the other from getting the upper hand, Fredor leaned forward breathing hot air onto Discord's face, "Give up… you will never win… just give up…"

Discord gagged as he tried to push Ioann off him, "God your breath stinks! How long has it been since you've brushed your teeth."

Growling Fredor tried to overpower him but the were equal in strength, Fluttershy watched as the two struggled to win. " I got to do something, but what I can't fight right now, think fluttershy think!"

"Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy looked behind to see the whole gang running towards her, "Fluttershy, we got to go we can't fight this one! We have to leave it to Discord! Let's go!" Each one of her friends yelled as they got closer and closer to her. Her eyes widened as she got an idea, "That's right... I can't fight... I got to leave it to Discord…" Making a stern face and turning back towards the battlefield she whispered, "That doesn't mean I can't give him some encouraging words to get him really going."

Stomping closer to the battle ignoring her friends yells of worries and concerns, she stopped when she knew she was close enough, she took a deep breath then shouted on the top of her lungs.

"DISCORD YOU BETTER FUCKING STAY ALIVE AND WIN THIS BECAUSE I'M NOT RAISING THIS GODDAMN CHILD ALONE!"

Silence racked through the gang, though still struggling to overpower one another Discord blinked slowly before turning his head slightly to look at her in the corner of his eye."... What?"

Pointing to Discord and talked loud and slow, "YOU ARE GOING TO BE-" pointing to her slightly bulging stomach. "- A FATHER!"

Silence stilled through the group still before a screech of "WHAT!?" broke through them.

Discord's eyes bugged at his love at what just came from her mouth, "I'm going to be a what?" His strength faltered letting Ioann to have the upper hand for a split second before Discord pushed him back putting them back to being equal.

Fredor sneered, "Don't get distracted now."

Discord didn't hear him, he was in a daze, somehow still holding his own, just going through his head was what Fluttershy had said. '… child… meaning pregnant… my child… me… her… kid…" His eyes flashed with a fire that somewhat startle Ioann, Discord tossed him off him then quickly was in front of him, upper cutting the godly creature.

Proudly, Discord yelled as he sent Fredor into the air,

"I'M GOING TO BE A FUCKING FATHER!"

Fredor got to his maximum hit as he arch to fall back down, Discord was above him in a second kicking him in the god sending fredor hurtling towards the ground. "ME A FATHER!" Discord yelled puffing out his browned furred chest as he smiled like a maniac.

Crashing into the ground creating a giant crater, he tried to get up but his arms gave out from under him. He grunted as his head was held in a vise grip, he was forced to look into the eyes of a very angry draconequus. Discord voice came out gruff, "I'm gonna be a father which means I have another reason to get rid of you."

Ioann smiled sadly as he huffed, "Indeed you do…" Closing his eyes as he grunted in pain, " You have the perfect opportunity right now to kill me for I…" He opened his eyes slowly, he tried lifting an arm but it just fell limp to his side. "have no more strength or power to fight you anymore, so go ahead end my life while you have the chance."

Discord glared at Ioann looking for the lie in his eyes before he dropped the fallen godly creature.

Fredor struggled to get on his elbow before looking up at Discord in confusion as he walked away, "What are you doing? Aren't you going to kill me?"

Discord stop, letting out a huff he looked over his shoulder sending a cold look towards Ioann. "No… not like this and I've killed enough so I'll let Celestia deal with you, scum. Besides, I'm tired, all I want…" He looked to Fluttershy and relaxed his shoulders like a weight was taken off him as he looked at her. "is to go home."

Fredor growled as he watched Discord walked away from him towards his love one and friends, transforming back to his human self. Fredor got angrier and angrier as he watched his opponent walk away from him. "I'm not letting this end like this." With his ink arm, he made it harden and sharp before using whatever was left of his strength to thrust his spear arm at Discord's back.

'Everything was fine now', thought Fluttershy as she watched the one she love get closer to her with open arms but that smile was wiped from her face as she saw Fredor's stretched spear arm coming closer to Discord's back.

She gasped but Discord saw how her face changed and who she wasn't looking at him, With a snap a giant verse of his axe appeared above Ioann's neck before it came down like a guillotine chopping off the leopard creatures head. His expectation was shocked as his head fell from his shoulder and his build falling limp, the offending arm stopped close Discord's back before become a puddle of ink.

All this happened in a swift movement, and Fluttershy didn't see the death of the being as her face was buried in her lover's chest as she happily cried. "Now it's over." She heard Discord whisper in her ear, her answer "Finally."

 **A/N: This is not the last chapter people, I'll post the last chapter on Christmas day (western time). see ya then!**


	18. Chapter 18: What's next? THE ENDING!

**MOST READ! YOU WON'T UNDERTAND IF YOU DON'T READ IT!**

 **A/N:Ah right, you want an ending, hm that's a problem isn't it... cause there is none. The two lovers freed themselves and everyone else from the story, so they have a real life now and in real life there's no ending it goes on and on, then when you die the 'story' goes to your child and then to their children and so on and so forth…**

 **What not satisfied with this answer?**

 **...**

 **OK! Fine… I'll tell you what happened after the epic battle of two godly creatures. As we know Ioann Fredor was defeat and Discord and Fluttershy reunited after three months separation… so… let's start there.**

* * *

On the edge of town the civilians were hard at working to rebuild homes and business, it's been a day after the awesome battle.

Fluttershy and the gang, except Discord, walked to the death site of fredor. After Discord had reunited with Fluttershy, he had set the body a flame for reasons unknown to the group.

As the group fell silent Twilight decided to speak up, " So pregnant, huh?"

Smiling softly as she rubbed her stomach, "Yes and I'm so happy."

Applejack took off her hat and scratched her head, " And by how long Discord's been gone you'd be three months along."

"Uh… more like 3 months and 19 days to be exact." Fluttershy whispered, the group all gave her a questioning look. " Well you see me and Discord got intimate before the journey not during so if you want to be accurate then you have to add the 19 in the ratio." She said nervously.

Rainbow Dash grew red in the face from hearing this so she coughed to try to cover it up, "Y-yeah… uh… and from Discord's… reaction yesterday he is very excited to be a father."

Spike fin like ears perked up at hearing Discord's name, " Oh yeah! How is the amazing hero! Why is he not with you right now pampering you?"

Fluttershy giggled at the teens enthusiasm, "The amazing hero is in bed sleeping away, I swear I thought I wouldn't get out of his boa-like hold. Did I ever tell you that sometimes he talks in his sleep."

Rarity gasped smiling, "He does not!"

Shy let out bell like laughter sound through air, " He does and this morning I heard the most adorable thing come out of his sleep like state."

Twilight grew interested "Oh? And what was that?"

Fluttershy put a hand to her cheek smiling lovingly, " He mumbling baby names in his sleep."

The group all went 'AW', expect Dash and Spike who gagged. Pinkie spoke up, "Did he really?"

Fluttershy eyes were somewhat glazed as she thought of what Discord said, "Yes, at first I was confused on why he was saying names but then he mumbles, 'No, that name won't do, my child must have the perfect name', oh how I love that man."

Twilight let out a breath, "You know, when you and discord got together I was concern."

Applejack bowed her head, "We all were."

Twilight looked Fluttershy in the eyes, "But after this journey… I can see that you'll be just fine."

Rainbow smiled wide and puffed out her chest, "She'll be more than just fine!"

Pinkie bounced up and down, "She'll be great!"

Rarity flipped her hair over her shoulder, "I must say you are very lucky to have a man like Discord, he'll make a fabulous husband and father."

Fluttershy's eyes became watery she was about to speak but Twilight put a hand up to stop her, "We also like to say we're sorry for jumping to conclusions."

Rainbow crossed her arms, "Sorry judging a book by it's cover."

Rarity sighed, " Sorry for not putting the past behind us."

Applejack clapped a hand onto shy's shoulder, "And most of all we're sorry for not listening to you and taking your word for granted."

A tear fell from Fluttershy's eye as she beamed at her friends, "You're a bunch of idiots sometimes you know that, of course I forgive you I'm just happy you see the light in Discord's heart."

Spike laughed awkwardly, "Sometimes we are idiots."

"Yes indeed you are."

The group turned to the intruding voice, Discord stood with his chest puffed out, " I must thank you for finally seeing what you are." He coughed as he turned his head away from the group, "And thank you for finally trusting, though I must say the moment I became friends with Fluttershy I never wanted to hurt her, don't count tirek I was not in the right mind at the time."

Twilight smiled, "Well, I must say that you're officially part of the group."

Applejack smirk, "Meaning you're part of the family."

Discord quirk a brow, "Family?"

"YEP! This group is like a family so!" Pinkie yelled before her and the rest took a deep intake of air to yell.

"WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!"

Awestruck, Discord whispered, "I never really had a family…"

Fluttershy walked up to him smiling, "Well now you do."

Discord smiled, "Well, now I'm gonna have another."

He got down on one knee, Fluttershy gasped and reached for the ring on the chain but found no ring.

Discord pulled out a white ring box, clearing his throat he spoke fondly, "Fluttershy, I known you for what 6… 7 years… it's been so long that I lost track of time because how utterly in love I am with you. Fluttershy, I was your enemy yet you made it your mission to be my friend. What you didn't know is while you got my friendship you were also gaining my love. So now that we've been together happily, don't count the watchers and battles, for about three years I must ask you a very important question." Taking a breather he opened the box, the ring looked polished and shown in the sun.

"Will you marry me?"

Glistening tears fell down the woman's face as she beamed, "Are you kidding me!? YES!" Fluttershy tackled Discord to the ground as they kissed passionately.

When they separated they smiled at each other before Discord got a panicked look, "Why did you tackle me! The baby! You could of hurt yourself and the baby!"

Shy smiled lovingly at Discord, "The baby is fine, I didn't go to hard."

Sighing in relief he flicked her forehead, "Baka…"

Tilting her head like a confused puppy she asked, " What does baka mean?"

Go forward 6 months, Discord and Fluttershy have been married, had their honeymoon, and now they have a beautiful baby girl. Her hair was the color of Neapolitan Ice Cream she had a slight tan like her father, her pupils yellow like discord she also had a called iris like him but it was the color of Fluttershy's eyes,teal. They named their little ice cream cone, Pandora, that name took a lot of convincing on Discord's part.

Fluttershy was tucking their little girl in before two strong arms wrapped around her waist, Discord kissed her shoulder before mumbling sleeply, "What's wrong, I can see something is on your mind."

Sighing Fluttershy leaned into her husband, "I just been thinking 'what's next?' Our lives has never been quiet and calm."

"Hm… that is a good question my dear… what's next is you going to bed." He mumbled as he nuzzled her neck.

Giggling, Fluttershy pushed his away his head, "No Discord, I'm being serious here."

Grumbling, he tightened his grip on her, "You want to know what I say to that thought." She nodded wanting to know his thoughts on the subject. Sighing, he gruffly said, "We'll take it as it comes, we won't know what the future will bring but we'll be ready for we'll have each other."

Smiling, shy shook her head, "Discord when did you become so wise."

"I've always been wise it's just more fun to be a smartass, now come to bed already women remember I can't sleep without my teddy." he words muffled as he rubbed his face in her hair.

"Alright, Alright, I'm going, teddy is going to bed." She said as she and Discord walked out of the babies room, turning off the light.

* * *

 **MOST READ! NO SERIOUSLY! THIIS IS PART OF THE STORY...**

 **A/N: Now our story is over, though theirs is not, their lives will have their ups and downs but they will get through it together. They have no more stories to control their lives so let's end this story NOW before they hunt ME down, so I bid you ado.**

* * *

 **CREDITS!**

 **A/N/N: Ok, now that i finish, I do not own MLP, now the plot for Sad Sad Story and To A Happier Life are mine, a lot of outfits and weapons are mine. The horse and steads are my idea, what happened to them? They are back to the wild. Any other questions? Ask in the reviews.**


End file.
